Paper Gangsta
by ShootingStarXIII
Summary: Antonio sujetaba el rifle con las dos manos mientras observaba por la mirilla al que sería su próximo objetivo, Lovino Vargas, movió el rifle unos centímetros hacia la derecha, tenía el disparo perfecto , la bala iría directa al corazón, moriría al instante, coloco sus dedos sobre el gatillo del rifle, observó por última vez a su víctima y presionó el gatillo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Holaaa :DDD**_

_**Aquí vengo con otro fic *.* Pero este es especial :DDDD, **_

_**Porque siempre escribo mis historias en primera persona y en presente, pero esta vez he decidido escribirla en tercera persona y en pasado, vamos...Lo normal ¿no? jajaja. No creáis que no cuesta cambiar el estilo de escribir! jajajaja**_

_****__**Además es un fic bastante más adulto yserio que cualquiera de los que he escrito. xD**_

_**Espero que os guste ! Un besoo :)**_

_**Pensamientos en cursiva :)**_

_**Hetalia no me pertenece !**_

* * *

Antonio se encontraba tumbado en el suelo de una azotea italiana, sujetando el rifle con las dos manos mientras observaba por la mirilla al que sería su próximo objetivo, como indicaba el fichero que tenía a su izquierda se trataba de Lovino Vargas el nieto mayor de Roma, Don de La Cosa Nostra peligrosa y influente mafia italiana, una de la más grandes del mundo, Antonio sé fijo por última vez en la foto que había en la parte superior izquierda del fichero, un joven de unos veintiún años, ojos verdes y pelo castaño pero con un característico rizo en la parte derecha del flequillo, gracias a ello había podido identificar de inmediato a su próxima víctima. Antonio volvió a fijar su vista a través de la mirilla del rifle, vio al supuesto Lovino hablando con tres hombres más, como explicaba el reporte eran integrantes de la Cosa Nostra. Movió el rifle unos centímetros a la derecha, tenía el disparo perfecto , la bala iría directa al corazón, moriría al instante, coloco sus dedos sobre el gatillo del rifle, observo por última vez a su víctima.

-Podría sonreír, prefiero matar a mis objetivos cuanto están felices-murmuró antes de presionar el gatillo.

Pero la bala no alcanzo el corazón de su objetivo si no el brazo derecho de este, debido a que en el último instante había conseguido desviar la trayectoria de la bala para que no impactase en un punto vital de este. No pudo creer lo que estaba viendo, un segundo Lovino idéntico al primero apareció de repente en la escena donde se encontraba su objetivo ahora con un brazo del cual brotaba sangre.

-Mierda ¿¡Pero qué demonios significa esto?! Nunca me dijeron que eran dos hermanos y que encima eran gemelos ¡Joder! ¡Cómo voy a saber cuál de los dos es mi objetivo!- Gritó Antonio colérico, el corazón le latía mucho más rápido de lo normal, debido a la adrenalina y peligro en el cual se encontraba ahora mismo, debía salir del lugar lo más rápido posible, él podía hacer frente a un numero bastante elevado de enemigos, pero no al posible ejercito de matones que irían detrás de él en estos momento tras intentar matar al Sottocapo***, **Recogió rápidamente todo lo que traía consigo, el rifle, el reporte y la mochila. Se encontraba a unos cien metros del objetivo,debía darse prisa o le encontrarían y las torturas a las que son capaces de someterte las mafias son horribles, simplemente durante ese tiempo dejas de ser persona . Cogió el teléfono que traía consigo y marco desesperado el primer número de la agenda.

-Misión Abortada, repito misión abortada, objetivo herido. ¡Necesito un coche inmediatamente! ¡Arthur tráeme un jodido coche ahora mismo!- Gritó Antonio fuera de sí.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Abortada?! Shit... En diez minutos un Hummer negro te recogerá, desplázate hacia el norte de la ciudad, la base de la mafia se encuentra en el centro de esta. Date prisa.-dijó al otro lado de la línea Arthur Kirkland, el celebro de la operación, deseando que su agente no sufriese ningún daño.

Antonio bajó las escaleras del edificio rápidamente, de inmediato llego a la calle que daba a la avenida central de la ciudad, pero lo que vio le dejo sin respiración por un instante, los mafiosos estaban ya en la avenida, eran mucho más rápidos y organizados de lo que creía, estaba claro que no eran simples matones, desesperado tiró la mochila, el rifle y el reporte en el interior del edificio y salió de él intentando parecer un turista más, creyó que el corazón le iba a salir del pecho cuando los dos mafiosos pasaron por su lado sin prestarle atención, sabía que era un truco barato y que se iban a dar cuenta pronto de que era a quien buscaban, pero eso le daba el tiempo suficiente para llegar a la avenida central y mezclarse con la gente.

Al llegar a la avenida miró su reloj, habían transcurrido ya los diez minutos que le dijo Arthur, habían pasado exactamente catorce minutos, donde demonios estaba el Hummer. Sabía que cada minuto que pasaba se estaba jugando la vida, necesitaba el coche de inmediato. Su mirada se iluminó al divisar al final de la calle un Hummer negro que claramente se saltaba cualquier norma de seguridad vial, los peatones se apartaban asustados, el coche derrapo y abrió su puerta delantera justo delante de él.

-¡Corre Antonio, sube al Hammer!-Gritó un joven rubio francés conocido como Francis. Antonio no dudo ni un segundo, se introdujo en el interior del vehículo, que continuó su camino con la misma velocidad con la que vino.

-¡¿Te han seguido?!-Preguntó Antonio

-Claro que me han seguido, un coche a esta velocidad no pasa desapercibido, además esos mafiosos italianos son realmente buenos.-dijo Francis con un calmado tono de voz.

-¿Cuales son las ordenes?Además, ¡¿Cómo estas tan tranquilo?!- preguntó Antonio

-Mira el asiento trasero, hay dos bazucas las cuales podemos utilizar si esos mafiosillos italianos intentan detenernos, las palabras textuales de Arthur fueron_ ''defended vuestra integridad física ante todo, utilizad todo lo necesario para realizarlo''_ Así que coge una maldita bazuca y destroza cualquier coche que nos persiga -dijo Francis emocionado.

En ese momento Antonio vio que tres coches iban tras ellos, intentando acorralarlos,_'' coge una maldita bazuca y destroza cualquier coche que nos persiga''_, las palabras de Francis resonaban en su cabeza, cogió la primera bazuca, le quito el seguro que traía puesto, abrió el techo del coche, y disparó al primer coche que vio, todo esto con una rapidez impresionante que demostraba que él no era cualquier agente, además de la capacidad increíble que tenía para fijar el objetivo en situaciones límite. De inmediato el primer coche exploto, recargó la bazuca y volvió a disparar, esta vez dio al segundo coche, que produjo una explosión aun más grande que la primera. Antonio tuvo la suerte de esconderse dentro del coche al ver de pasada el tercer coche, en el cual un italiano con metralleta le estaba a punto de disparar.

-¡Sí, joder, dos menos!¡ Ya solo queda un coche que volar por los aires! ¡Los voy a matar a todos!- Grito colérico Antonio, el cual no se había dado cuenta de que su brazo derecho sangraba en abundancia.

-Eso si no te matan ellos antes..., mírate el brazo, ¡Estás loco! ¿Cómo sales sin más por el techo del coche? ¡Te hubieran podido matar! Si hubieses tardado unos segundos más en entrar al coche, ahora mismo estarías agonizando en los asientos de detrás.-Dijo el francés con un claro tono de enfado

-¡Quien no arriesga, no gana!, si no me llego a cargar esos dos coches ahora mismo nos hubieran acorralado y ¿Qué hubieras hecho, Francis? ¿Dejar que nos atrapen y que la mafia haga con nosotros lo que quiera, y sabes perfectamente lo que hacen con la gente como nosotros o optarías por el suicidio, estrellando el coche? Desde mi punto de vista la segunda opción es más cómoda.-Dijo Antonio, mirando a Francis con unos ojos que parecían los de un monstruo sediento de sangre.

Francis enmudeció, tenía razón, si no llega a cargarse esos dos coches no sabría que hubiera hecho, además recordaba porque su amigo Antonio amigable y sonriente, era llamado Matador. Había algo oscuro, muy oscuro en el interior de su mejor amigo, pero ahora no era el momento para pensar en ello, aun quedaba un tercer coche.

-Queda un coche, coge la otra bazuca y dispara a través de la ventana del conductor, debe ser rápido y preciso, si se desvía y choca contra nuestro coche morimos nosotros y si eres lento vas a tener un agujero hecho por una bala en la frente-Dijo Francis mirando seriamente a Antonio, él le devolvió una mirada llena de confianza, cogió la bazuca, bajo la ventana de delante del vehículo y en menos de veinte segundos saco la bazuca por la ventana, apuntó, disparó y hizo volar por los aires el último coche que les perseguía. Francis suspiro aliviado, habían perdido a los italianos y ahora se marchaban a la Central

_Cómo es posible que Antonio fallase la misión...¡Es imposible que Antonio falle un disparo! ¡ Es el mejor francotirador de todo nuestro grupo de élite. Que yo recuerde, durante todo el tiempo que lleva aquí solo fallo esa misión, y la de hoy era de nivel C, nada difícil _-Pensó Francis mientras aceleraba para poder llegar lo antes posible a la Central y que pudiesen ayudar a su amigo.

Mientras, Antonio miraba por la ventana con los ojos perdidos en el horizonte.

_La segunda misión fallada de mi historial, aún recuerdo cuando falle la primera, ese fallo me convirtió en el monstruo que soy hoy _-Pensaba Antonio mientras unos ojos llenos de rabia miraban el paisaje.

El brazo de Antonio empezó a sangrar más de lo normal, al darse cuenta de ello se quitó el cinturón y el mismo empezó a realizarse un torniquete en el brazo ante la mirada atónita de Francis

-¿ A cuánto está la central de aquí? Voy a necesitar ayuda médica urgente, si la hemorragia no se detiene pronto será fatal para mi brazo- Dijo Antonio con un tono neutro, sin emoción. Francis se quedo sin habla. Antonio se dio cuenta de eso, pero simplemente sonrío y continuó con su trabajo.

_-Francis, sabe el monstruo que soy, lo ve en mis ojos, de él no me puedo esconder, simplemente no puedo sentir ningún dolor físico desde aquel día. No entiendo como no se marcha lejos, muy lejos de mí, yo, si fuese él lo haría , al fin de cuentas merezco estar solo.- _Pensó Antonio

_-Antonio... mentira tú no eres Antonio, desde aquel día dejaste de ser el Antonio que conocí. Duele mucho decir estas cosas de ti, por favor vuelve, te necesito. No fue todo culpa tuya, yo... yo en verdad lo siento_- Francis pensaba mientras conducía el coche a la Central.

* * *

** Sottocapo*****: La mano derecha militar del Don, y normalmente su posterior sucesor**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Sorry por faltas de ortografia y demás locuras! xD**

**Aishh pobre Toñin ... xD**

**Espero que os haya gustadooo! ¿Continuo? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí os dejo el segundo capitulo, espero que os guste un besoooooo!**

* * *

Lovino abrió los ojos, la luz de la ventana le cegó, sus ojos aún no se acostumbraban a tanta luz, volvió abrir los ojos otra vez mientras tapaba la luz con la mano izquierda, se encontraba mareado, entrecerró los ojos y observo el lugar, una habitación amplia, paredes blancas, una gran ventana y un conocido olor.

_Mierda, esto es el hospital ...¿Qué hago aquí? _Pensó Lovino mientras veía la habitación, se dio cuenta que no había nadie._Estoy solo... siempre estoy solo ...¡¿Pero de que te extrañas?! Siempre ha sido así, soy el Sottacapo ninguno de mis hombres pueden visitarme, estoy a un nivel mucho más elevado que ellos...¿Para qué mentir? Aunque fuese uno más de ellos, ninguno se preocuparía por mí... Además tampoco necesito que se preocupen, soy fuerte, soy el próximo heredero de la Cosa Nostra, puedo hacer lo que quiera, no necesito a nadie, el mundo está a mis pies..._Pensó Lovino mientras miraba el infinito con una tristeza que él nunca admitiría, de repente un pinchazo de dolor le cruzo todo el brazo derecho, que se expandió rápidamente por todo su cuerpo.

-¡Joder! ¡MI BRAZO!-Gritó Lovino mientras se retorcía de dolor en la cama, recordó de inmediato porque estaba en el hospital ,algún hijo de puta había intentado matarlo pero el muy inútil había fallado el disparo. _¿Quién es el idiota que se atreve a dispararme?¿ Qué no sabe quién soy? Cuando lo encuentre, que estoy seguro que lo encontraré, querrá estar muerto. -_Pensó Lovino mientras miraba con rabia las vendas del brazo. De golpe la puerta de la habitación se abrió y un joven idéntico a Lovino se lanzó corriendo a abrazarlo.

-¡Looooovi! ¡Estás vivo!¡Me tenias muy preocupado!-Dijo Feliciano, su hermano gemelo, abrazando a Lovino con una fuerza sobrenatural mientras lloraba en su hombro. Lovino empezó a ponerse de color azul debido a la falta de aire causa del súper abrazo de su hermano.

-¡Che palle! ¡Quítate de encima, me estas asfixiando!-Gritó Lovino, mientras que de un empujón se quitó a su hermano de encima. Feliciano miró con seriedad a Lovino, este se dio cuenta de inmediato que algo ocurría, esa mirada la conocía muy bien y no era augurio de buena fe.

-No sabemos quién te disparo y ni porque fallo el disparo. Está claro que la intención debió ser matarte, cabe la posibilidad de que fallase el tiró, pero personalmente creó que son mínimas , no contratarían a cualquiera para matarte y cualquiera no tiene el valor de terminar contigo, sabiendo que es lo que le puede ocurrir si lo encontramos, otra posibilidad es que se trate una advertencia pero ...¿De quién? Nuestros socios y aliados no tienen razón actual para hacerlo, nuestros enemigos no conseguirían nada matándote, puede ser venganza personal, pero debe ser alguien muy adinerado contando que el rifle era de última tecnología, conducía un Hummer de gran potencia y trían consigo dos bazucas, en las últimas fechas no hemos matado a nadie tan importante para que ocurra esto, además siempre que terminamos con alguien de poder acabamos con la familia entera para que no ocurran estas cosas. Mi intuición se decanta por dos respuestas, son una mafia extranjera que quieren afianzarse en Italia terminando con nosotros, pobres ilusos... o es la Central. ¿Tú qué crees Lovino?-Dijo Feliciano con un tono serio sin rastro de su tono de voz infantil y simpática, mirando a Lovino esperando una respuesta.

Lovino se quedo sin habla, no sabía que decir. Había olvidado el respeto que enfundaba Feliciano, él era capaz de deducir cosas que al ni se le imaginaban, por algo era el Consigliere*** **y el favorito de su abuelo, él siempre era mejor que él ,en todo. Era más listo, disparaba mejor, conducía mejor, jugaba a las cartas mejor,se relacionaba mejor, cocinaba mejor. ¡Incluso ligaba más que él! .

_Mi abuelo siempre deseo que él naciese antes que yo, lo sé, se le ve en la mirada que desea que Feliciano sea el heredero y no yo, supongo que tuvo mala suerte que el que naciese antes fuera yo, ¿Qué injusta es la vida, no Roma?-_Pensó Lovino mientras miraba con rabia a su perfecto hermano.

-¿Qué creo yo? Que ese cabrón va a desear no haber nacido.-Dijo Lovino a su hermano con una mirada inyectada en sangre.

-¡Por supuesto que lo hará!-Dijo Feli sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

_Nadie hará daño a mi hermano, nadie, pienso mover tierra y cielo para encontrar al cabrón que intento matarle y mostrarle que es el infierno, soy realmente bueno en ello.- _Pensó Feliciano mientras miraba a Lovino tumbado en la cama del hospital.

-¿Habéis encontrado alguna pista?-Preguntó Lovino con la esperanza de que fuese un sí.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ,por lo visto tuvo que deshacerse de sus cosas al verse acorralado, hemos encontrado el rifle con el que intento matarte, es una pieza súper bonita hecha en suiza, ¿La quieres hermanito? -Le preguntó un radiante Feliciano.

_Qué si quiero el arma que casi me mata...¿este tío es tonto? ¡Quiero esa arma lo más lejos de mi!_-Pensó Lovino mientras un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo.

-No, claro que no la quiero, toda para ti.-Le contestó Lovino.

-¿De verdad? ¿Me la puedo quedar? ¡Qué bien! Cuando terminen las pruebas con ella me la quedaré.-Dijo ilusionado Feli.

-¿Que más habéis encontrado? -Dijo Lovino cortándole el rollo a su hermano.

-''Mmmm...'', una mochila muy fea con agua y un botiquín de primeros auxilios, pero sin huella alguna al igual que con el rifle, por lo visto el francotirador usaba guantes, y por último un reporte con todos tus datos, horas y lugares donde estarías ese día.-Contesto Feliciano feliz.

-¿¡ Un reporte con todos mis datos?!¡ Eso significa que alguien me espía!- Dijo Lovino sorprendido por la respuesta de su hermano.

-Sí, yo también lo he pensado, pero no tengo ni remota idea de quién puede ser, toda la gente más cercana con la que nos relacionamos es de confianza... Pero no te preocupes acabo de empezar una limpieza de personal para encontrar al traidor.- Dijo Feliciano con una sonrisa cínica acompañada de un tono de voz sombrío.

-¡Seguro que es el macho patatas al que te tiras!¡Por Dios!. No habrán mujeres bonitas y tienes que estar con un alemán come patatas, lo voy a matar, seguro que nos ha traicionado!-Dijo Lovino enfadado.

-¡Él no mataría ni a una mosca! Además es mi pareja y lo quiero mucho, ¡No voy a permitir que lo mates!- Dijo Feliciano mientras se batían en un duelo de miradas asesinas.

La tensión fue cortada de golpe cuando el médico, una joven rubia belga llamada Emma entró en la habitación.

-¡Buenos días! ¿Qué tal estáis? Espero que súper bien, ¿Cómo va el brazo Lovi? Tuviste suerte que no tuvimos que operarte, la bala no toco ningún lugar delicado.-Dijo la joven belga con una sonrisa preciosa.

_Emma ...¡por Dios!¡Qué mujer, qué belleza, amable,simpática y con unas piernas de infarto, además de inteligente. Lo único bueno de este hospital de mierda.-_Pensó Lovino mientras le caía la baba mirándola.

¡Muy bien! Gracias por curar a mi hermanito ¡Te debo una! ¿Quieres venir a comer pasta esta tarde? ¡Yo invito!-Dijo Feliciano contento.

-Lo siento mucho no voy a poder esta tarde, tengo compromisos importantes, otro día vamos los tres ¿Vale?, Lovino estas rojo ¿Te ocurre algo?¿Te duele el brazo?-Dijo Emma preocupada.

-¡No, que va! No me ocurre nada, un disparo como este no es nada, no hace falta ni que lo mires, no duele nada-Dijo Lovino con el tono más confiado que pudo, por que brazo le dolía como el infierno, pero nunca lo admitiría delante de su amor platónico, la conocía desde los diez años, su padre murió en un desafortunado accidente y desde entonces había servido a su familia fielmente y ahora trabaja en el hospital privado que poseía su abuelo.

-¿De verdad? Me alegro mucho, te voy a cambiar la medicación del gotero, en cinco días te voy a poder dar el alta médica, espero que encontréis pronto al que te hizo esto-Dijo Emma mientras cambiaba el gotero.

-Bueno chicos tengo que continuar con el trabajo, ¡Un beso! Si necesitas algo pulsa el botón de la derecha de la cama y vendré de inmediato, ¡Al próximo Don de la Cosa Nostra no le puede faltar de nada mientras yo esté en este hospital!- Dijo Emma mientras salía de la habitación.

* * *

Emma entró a su despacho, cuando de repente sonó su teléfono. Era un numero privado, sabía que tenía que contestar.

-Dime Arthur.-Contestó Emma al teléfono.

* * *

******Consigliere***: Significa "consejero" en italiano, y éste se encarga de aconsejar al Don sobre todas sus acciones y movimientos. Es su mano derecha no militar

**¡Gracias por leer, espero que os guste!**

**Perdón por faltas de ortografía y demás locuras.**

**¡Un beso, hasta pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nuevo capi *.***_

_**Espero que os guste**_

_**Un besoooooooooooooo ! :D**_

* * *

Antonio abrió despacio los ojos, se encontraba mareado, observó la habitación, un gran foco la iluminaba, paredes blancas, un gotero a su lado y un hombre rubio sentado en un sillón cerca de él.

-¡Antonio, por fin despiertas! ¡Me tenias muy preocupado! ¿Como estas?-Dijo Francis levantándose rápidamente del sillón y colocándose a su lado.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Dijo Antonio con un tono débil debido al mareo.

-Estas en la Central, en el sector Médico, es decir, en el hospital.-Dijo Francis mirando a Antonio.

Un dolor proveniente del brazo derecho hizo estremecer a Antonio, recordó que había sufrido el impacto de una bala de un mafioso italiano que ahora mismo estaría muerto, la herida empezó a sangrar, así que se realizó un torniquete con el cinturón, pero luego de eso no recordaba nada más.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?- Preguntó Antonio.

-Te dispararon en el brazo, empezó a sangrar demasiado y te desmayaste debido a la pérdida de sangre cuando quedaban quince minutos para llegar.-Contestó Francis.

_Así que me desmaye a mitad camino… ¿Pero porque está aquí Francis? Por las ojeras que trae en la cara no ha dormido mucho, ¿Ha estado aquí todo este tiempo? ¿Por mi? No merezco que este aquí cuidándome… Debería estar solo_.-Pensó Antonio mientras observaba a Francis.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías haberte marchado-Dijo Antonio, con un tono triste sin rastro de la alegría que le caracterizaba.

¡Soy tu amigo, no puedo estar por ahí dando vueltas, sabiendo que tu estas aquí! ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? ¿A caso crees…?-Gritó Francis enfadado antes de que Antonio le cortase.

-Gracias.-Cortó Antonio mientras miraba a Francis a los ojos.

Francis se quedo estático unos minutos no esperaba esa respuesta, la mirada de Antonio sobre él le decía que sus palabras eran de corazón, no lo decía simplemente para que se callase.

¡Tú eres tonto!-Le dijo Francis mientras se abalanzaba sobre él a abrazarlo.

Antonio recibió el cariñoso abrazo de Francis con una enorme sonrisa, de verdad daba gracias por tener un amigo como él, sería el mayor maniaco sexual que conocía, pero no sabría qué haría sin su apoyo.

De repente se abrió la puerta de la habitación, el médico, un joven austriaco llamado Roderich Edelstein, se quedo estupefacto observado la situación, Francis encima de Antonio abrazándolo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Sabía que Francis era una persona muy fogosa pero… ¡ Antonio aún estaba más muerto que vivo!-Pensó Roderich.

-Ejem, Ejem-Tosió Roderich para que se diesen cuenta de su presencia.

Francis y Antonio sorprendidos se giraron para ver quien había entrado a la habitación.

-¡Hola Roderich! ¿Quieres unirte?-Preguntó Francis con un tono sugerente.

-Sería lo último que haría, además estoy trabajando, hay gente que se toma enserio su trabajo-Dijo Roderich mientras fulminaba a Antonio Y Francis con la mirada.

-¿Entonces qué quieres?-Pregunto Francis curioso.

-Vengo a informar a Antonio de su diagnostico-Contesto Roderich, inmediatamente los ojos de Antonio se pusieron sobre él.

- La bala atravesó la vena cefálica y basílica del brazo derecho, debido a ello la pérdida de sangre fue abundante, cuando llegaste al hospital te encontrabas en coma, tuvimos que realizarte una transfusión de sangre, posteriormente entraste a quirófano para poder sanar el brazo y que la pérdida de sangre se detuviese. Desde entonces llevas tres días en coma. Tuviste mala suerte la bala alcanzo zonas muy delicadas, que pena que no hubiese disparado un poco más hacia la izquierda-Dijo Roderich asesinando a Antonio con la mirada.

Roderich era el mejor médico de toda la promoción, matrícula de honor, capaz de salvar gente en situaciones límites, por algo se encontraba en la Central, si él no podía hacer nada, nadie podría, pero Antonio sabía que Roderich le odiaba y la verdad es que se lo merecía, ahora que lo pensaba a lo mejor sí que hubiese sido mejor si la bala hubiese impactado en el corazón.

-En una semana podrás salir del hospital, si tienes suerte en cinco días-Dijo Roderich mientras salía de la habitación.

-Francis observó la mirada pérdida de Antonio, sabía que estaría martirizándose, debía ayudarlo era consciente de la depresión de su amigo, aunque el intentase esconderla debajo de una sonrisa.

_Aquella misión supuso una gran pérdida para ambos, éramos un equipo nunca hubiésemos imaginado que las cosas sucederían así, pero ahora debemos ser fuertes para poder terminar la misión que fallamos.-_Pensó Francis mientras miraba a Antonio.

-Francis, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- Preguntó Antonio, al recordar que había estado tres días en coma.

-Todo el tiempo que llevas aquí. Tres días. Y si, mis venas ahora mismo transportan café en vez de sangre.-Dijo Francis mientras se reía.

¿¡Tres días!? ¿¡Has dormido tres días en ese incomodo sillón!? ¡¿Estás loco?!-Dijo Antonio mientras se le humedecían los ojos. Su amigo había estado los tres días con él.

-¡Por supuesto! Me debes una cena, además ahora voy a tener que comprarme un tapa ojeras nuevo, ¡Qué se me ha terminado!- Dijo riéndose Francis

De los ojos de Antonio empezaron a caer lágrimas había olvidado que no estaba solo, sintió una alegría que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Francis se percató de las lágrimas de su amigo y de la sonrisa de felicidad que se apoderaba de toda la cara, hacía tiempo que no veía a Antonio así, había sufrido demasiado, debían ser fuertes, si no lo eran terminarían muertos. Antonio y Francis se abrazaron, debían ser fuertes, debían serlo por ellos.

Arthur se encontraba esperando en la puerta de la sala observando la escena, no quería romper el emotivo momento, sabía que Antonio y Francis dos de sus mejores hombres emocionalmente no se encontraban en su mejor momento, sobretodo Antonio, luego del psicoanálisis sabía que emocionalmente era muy inestable, pero le necesitaba no podía prescindir de sus increíbles capacidades. Cuando la escena se relajo Arthur entró en la sala como si no hubiese visto nada.

-Good morning-Dijo Arthur al entrar a la sala.

Francis y Antonio le dedicaron su peor mirada, odiaban al mandón de su jefe, además tenía una cara pegada a sus cejas, era muy raro.

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntaron ambos a la vez.

-Necesito hablar a solas con Antonio.-Dijo Arthur mientras despachaba a Francis con la mirada.

Francis sintió unas ganas alucinantes de estrangular al cejón, pero se despidió de Antonio y se marcho de la sala, eso sí, dedicándole a Arthur su peor mirada.

Arthur y Antonio se encontraban ahora a solas en la sala, Antonio sabia que empezaría el interrogatorio sobre la misión.

-¿Por qué fallaste la misión?- preguntó Arthur acusando a Antonio con la mirada.

-¡La falle por tu culpa! Nunca me dijiste que eran gemelos ¡GEMELOS! ¿Cómo iba a saber a quién de los dos tenía que disparar?¿Qué hago, mato a ambos?-Gritó enfurecido Antonio el cual empezó a verlo todo negro debido al mareado de la operación y al esfuerzo extra que hizo al enfadarse.

-¿¡Antonio, estás bien?!- Preguntó Arthur el cual se había acercado corriendo al lado de Antonio al ver que perdía el equilibrio.

-Sí, ha sido solo un mareo-Dijo Antonio mientras intentaba reponerse. Arthur miraba desconfiado a Antonio, siempre intentaba parecer mejor de lo que estaba.

-Tengo que decir que tus acusaciones son falsas, en la primera hoja del reporte te explicaba detalladamente que eran gemelos y como distinguirlos, ambos tienen un rizo en el pelo pero cada uno lo tiene en un lado.-Dijo Arthur a Antonio.

-¿¡Qué?! Imposible. Me leí el informe entero y no había ninguna hoja que explicase eso, empezaba directamente con las características psíquicas de Lovino Vargas.-Dijo Antonio sorprendido.

-Es imposible que una hoja del reporte se perdiese, la hoja debió ser quitada a propósito.-Dedujo Arhur.

-¡Shit!, Alguien debió sabotear la misión, aunque no tengo idea de quien, los procesos usados están súper vigilados por mis agentes, imposible alguien nos haya traicionado…-Dijo Arthur sorprendido.

-Por culpa de ese imposible casi no la cuento ¿Qué clase de gente trabaja para ti?-Dijo Antonio con una sonrisa cínica.

-Gente como tú.-Contesto Arthur con mala fe.

-Entonces no me extraña que te ocurran estas cosas-Se río Antonio.

-Voy a tener que hacer un examen de evaluación a todos mis agentes, colocaré un nivel de alarma rojo, todos los movimientos estarán aún más vigilados, nadie puede traicionar a la Central y seguir vivo, hay en juego demasiadas cosas.-Dijo Arthur con un tono sombrío.

-Espero que funcione y lo encuentres pronto para que sepa que es sufrir-Dijo Antonio mientras se reía.

-Si colabora sería una muerte rápida sin dolor, no me gusta hacer sufrir a las personas-Contesto Arthur tajante.

-Ya claro... Arthur, no seas hipócrita te conozco demasiado, te encanta la sangre, ¿No es así?-Atacó Antonio .

-Hace mucho que lo dejé-Dijo Arthur mientras miraba a los ojos a Antonio.

-Arthur, mentirse a sí mismo es lo peor que puedes hacer. Un día volverás a caer y no abrá vuelta atrás.-Dijo Antonio mientras le devolvía la mirada a Arthur con más fuerza aún, con lo cual Arthur desvió la mirada, deseó que Antonio se equivocase.

-Tengo una nueva misión para ti- Dijo Arthur cambiando de tema.

-¡¿Yaaaaaaa?¡ Pero si aún soy un zombie!-Contestó Antonio.

-Sí, traigo conmigo toda la información que tenemos sobre la Cosa Nostra en este USB, necesito que lo leas mientras estés aquí-Dijo Arthur dejando el USB a su lado.

-¿Cuál es la misión?-Dijo Antonio curioso.

-Infiltrarte en la Cosa Nostra, destruirla desde dentro.-Contestó Arthur.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!¿¡Estás loco!? Intente matar al hijo del Don de la mafia ¿Esperas que me reciban con los brazo abiertos?-Contesto Antonio escandalizado.

-Nadie pudo verte, ibas con la gorra y el abrigo, además la única cámara de seguridad que te grabo ha sido destruida por nuestro equipo de inteligencia, y por seguridad se han borrado todas las que habían alrededor. Además los únicos que pudieron verte los mataste-Contestó seguro Arthur.

-No hay nada que pueda hacer para evitar la misión ¿Verdad?-Pregunto Antonio sin esperanza.

-Lo siento, pero no hay nadie mejor que tú para esta misión. Cuando te den el alta te infiltraras en la Cosa Nostra, te convertirás en uno de ellos, deberás ir subiendo rangos hasta llegar a comunicarte con el Sottacapo, debes hacerte su amigo y descubrir que hay detrás de ellos, sus puntos débiles, sus enemigos…¡Así podremos terminar con ellos!-Dijo Arthur mirando a Antonio con confianza.

-Es imposible llegar a tal punto si estoy solo, necesito contactos-Contestó Antonio

-No estarás solos tenemos a dos de nuestros mejores agentes en lugares privilegiados en la mafia, te será fácil entrar.-Dijo Arthur sonriendo orgulloso de sus logros.

-A que se debe el cambio de misión. ¿No querías matarlo?-Preguntó Antonio.

-Quería, pero luego de cierta información, lo prefiero vivo, además para terminar por completo hay que destruir sus cimientos, debemos destruirla desde dentro donde más duela.-Dijo Arthur.

-¿Cuál es el rango de la misión? Preguntó Antonio, aunque conocía la respuesta.

-Rango S -Contestó Arthur luego de un incomodo silencio.

_Rango S, es la máxima puntuación de dificultad que se le puede dar a una misión, espero salir viva de esta_.-Pensó Antonio mientras sonreía a Arthur con confianza, le gustaban los retos.

* * *

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_

_**¡Espero que os guste, un besooooo!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡Buenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!**_

_**Nuevo capii *.***_

* * *

Arthur se encontraba en su despacho ordenando sus documentos cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar.

-Arthur Kirkland, ¿Con quién hablo?-Contestó Arthur al teléfono.

-¡Arthur, soy Alfred!-Dijo una voz chillona.

-¿Qué quieres? Los informes estarán listos para esta tarde- Dijo secamente Arthur

-¿No preguntas ni como estoy? ¡Eres cruel! Por cierto estoy estupendamente, al parecer tú continuas amargado como siempre- Contestó Alfred riéndose.

Arthur maldecía no tener cara a cara al americano para estamparle el teléfono en toda la cabeza.

-Me quieres decir que quieres, no tengo todo el día soy un hombre muy ocupado no como tu.-Respondió enfadado Arthur

-¡Vale, vale! ¡No me pegues! Deberías echar un buen polvo de vez en cuando te hace falta-Contestó Alfred alegre.

Aquello termino con la poca o nula paciencia del inglés, deseaba tenerlo enfrente para dejarlo sin dientes.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES?!-Gritó colérico Arthur a través del teléfono

-Tranquilo, tranquilo ahora mismo te lo explico no hace falta ponerse así, tengo ordenes explicitas del gobierno , como sabrás la Central es una agencia de inteligencia militar que depende de este, así que debes acatar todas las ordenes que te dé, aunque no te gusten-Dijo Alfred seriamente.

_Odio que el niñato este me dé órdenes, ¿Con quién cree que está hablando? Si quisiera en menos de diez minutos estaría muerto. La Central es el órgano más poderoso de toda Europa y yo lo lidero.-_Pensó Arthur mientras oía a Alfred hablar.

-Tengo buenas noticias, el presupuesto que tendrás para tus operaciones será ilimitado tendrás todo el dinero que necesites además de todos los hombres que requieras.-Dijo Alfred, aquello puso de buen humor a Arthur, por fin tenia lo que quería.

- Ya era hora, La Central mantiene el orden en toda Europa no merecía menos, en cuanto a los hombres no quiero a niñatos miedosos en mis filas necesito gente preparada física y psicológicamente capaz de hacer frente a mis órdenes, mándame a tus mejores hombres aquellos que sean capaces de superar las pruebas de acceso, no me mandes cualquier cosa si no quieres que te devuelva su cadáver en una caja.-Contestó Arthur.

-Por lo visto continuas en tu línea, eres un sádico, la última vez que te mande hombres, de diez me devolviste a seis en una caja, cuatro consiguieron entrar ¿Cómo se encuentran? ¿O ya han muerto?-Preguntó con frialdad Alfred.

Arthur quedo en silencio recordaba perfectamente aquellos cuatro hombres.

_Esos cuatro fueron los mejores agentes que he tenido nunca, dos de ellos continúan vivos y son mis mejores hombres nadie ha conseguido igualarlos, en cambio los otros dos… Por mi culpa terminaron muertos, por culpa de mandarlos a una misión suicida, mi orgullo me cegó me creía invencible nadie podía con nosotros, cuando me di cuenta dos de ellos ya estaban muertos y los otros dos nunca volverán a ser los mismos_.-Recordó Arthur mientras una mirada triste se posaba sobre una foto en su escritorio.

-Dos continúan vivos-Dijo Arthur secamente.

-Entonces dedujo que los otros dos están muertos, de diez que te mandé ocho muertos no sé si mandarte más hombres, espero que los próximos te duren un poco más.-Dijo Alfred con crueldad.

-Las misiones de La Central son extremadamente peligrosas, si estuvieses en mi lugar necesitarías millares de hombres-Se defendió Arthur.

-Jajajajaja que gracioso eres Arthur-Se rió Alfred a través del teléfono.

-Bueno a lo importante, tienes dos misiones abiertas aún, terminar con la mafia italiana y rusa. Debes darte prisa no tenemos tiempo.-Dijo Alfred con su característico tono chillón.

-Lo sé, estamos en ello. ¿Pero porque la italiana? ¿No teníamos un pacto con ellos?

-Teníamos, por eso continua activa, pero ahora debemos eliminarla ya no nos es útil.-Dijo Alfred

-'Hump' De acuerdo te mantendré informado-Dijo Arthur

-Valeeeee-Contestó alegremente Alfred.

-Recuerda Arthur son agentes, peones para alcanzar tu objetivo, no dudes en sacrificarlos si lo necesitas. Nunca sientas nada por ellos, si lo haces estarás acabado- Dijo Alfred en un tono frío antes de colgar.

-_'Recuerda no sientas nada'… De verdad que lo intento…-_pensó Arthur al oír la advertencia de Alfred.

De repente la puerta de su despacho se abrió de golpe y entró Francis muy enfadado cerrando la puerta de un portazo para que nadie les escuchase.

-¡¿Cómo mandas a Antonio a una misión así?!-Gritó enfado Francis.

-¿Qué problema hay? Está bajo mis órdenes.- Contestó con tranquilidad Arthur, aunque sabía perfectamente a que se refería Francis.

-¡Antonio no está preparado para una misión así, hace tres meses que salió del psiquiátrico!¡Y porque tu lo necesitabas!-Gritó aun más cabreado Francis.

- ¿A caso no confías en las capacidades de tu amigo? Además si no puede ser útil lo mejor es que desaparezca. -Dijo Arthur con un tono ácido, aunque realmente aquellas palabras le ardieron solo con decirlas.

-Francis no pudo contenerse más y de un puñetazo le cruzo la cara, un hilo de sangre caía de la boca de Arthur el cual al notar el sabor metálico de la sangre en su paladar, no dudo en devolverle el golpe. Ambos se encontraban en una pelea encarnizada en suelo, Francis estaba encima de él hecho una furia, mientras le volvía a cruzar la cara de otro puñetazo.

_¡Este hijo de puta no tiene corazón!-_Pensó Francis mientras le golpeaba con más fuerza.

Arthur con una llave consiguió invertir las posiciones siendo ahora él quien golpeaba la cara del francés.

-¡A caso crees que es fácil para mí!-Gritó Arthur con la voz rota. Detuvo los golpes hacia el francés, su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse.

_¿Qué está cayendo de mis ojos?¿Son lágrimas? Imposible yo no puedo llorar, debo ser fuerte, aunque a quien quiero mentir…_Pensó Arthur mientras empezaban a caer lagrimas de sus ojos y los temblores de su cuerpo aumentaban.

Francis se quedó sin habla al ver a Arthur roto delante de él, nunca pensó que para él también era tan difícil. Se levanto del suelo y le abrazó, dejando que Arthur se desahogara en su hombro.

_Lo siento-_Pensó Francis mientras abrazaba con cuidado a Arthur.

'_Recuerda no sientas nada'… He fallado, estoy tocando fondo.-_Pensó Arthur mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Francis.

* * *

_**Es cortito el capi, pero donde mejor quedaba el corte era aquí.xD**_

_**¡Espero que os haya gustado! En el próximo capi Antonio y Lovi por fin se encuentran *.***_

_**Un besoooo :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nuevo Capi :DDD**_  
_**¡Espero que os guste!**_

_**PD: El nombre humano que he usado para Holanda es Vincent.**_

* * *

Antonio se encontraba en un concurrido café italiano, hacia semana y media que le habían dado el alta, del disparo ahora solo quedaban unas finas vendas alrededor del brazo, se encontraba cara a cara con su contacto, un joven rubio, alto y con el pelo en punta, el cual dio una calada a su cigarro y con tranquilidad expulso el humo de su boca.

-Cuando Arthur me dijo que enviaba a uno de sus mejores agentes de élite, el último en el que pensé fue en ti.- Dijo mientras observaba a Antonio de arriba a abajo.

-Puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Nunca creí que mi contacto ibas a ser tu, no debiste meterte en este mundo.-Dijo Antonio apenado mientras le miraba a los ojos, la última vez que le vio él le sacaba una cabeza ahora era totalmente al revés.

-¿Qué más da lo que debería haber hecho? Ahora lo único que importa es que estoy aquí y tenemos una misión que cumplir.-Cortó el joven rubio mientras volvía a dar una calada al cigarro.

_Tan arisco como siempre, no has cambiado nada_-Pensó Antonio mientras le daba un trago al café que había pedido.

-¿Como está Emma?- Preguntó Antonio mientras dejaba el café en la mesa.

-Bien-Contesto únicamente su compañero mientras expulsaba el humo de sus pulmones.

-¿Bien? Ella también está metida en esto. ¿Verdad?- Dijo Antonio mientras acusaba a su compañero con la mirada.

-Si-Contestó con frialdad mientras ambos ojos verdes chocaban en un duelo de miradas. Antonio bajó la mirada, nunca imaginó que aquellos dos hermanos que tanto quiso terminarían metidos en semejante mierda.

-No debiste dejar que ella siguiese ese camino-Dijo Antonio mientras levantaba la mirada y volvía a fijar sus ojos en los de sus compañeros en una mirada llena de tristeza.

-'Hump'- Fue la única respuesta que consiguió Antonio.

* * *

_Dos días antes_

Arthur y Antonio se encontraban en una sala de la Central, sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda donde había multitud de documentos y fotografías esparcidas por ella.

-Dentro de dos días te reunirás con tu contacto en Roma-Dijo Arthur mientras le pasaba a Antonio un reporte con la información de su contacto.

Antonio observó la fotografía que traía el reporte, al darse cuenta de quién era abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Vincent...-Murmuró Antonio mientras leía la información que había escrita.

-¿Le conoces?-Preguntó Arthur al ver la reacción de Antonio.

Si, él y su hermana estuvieron en el mismo orfanato en el que estuve yo.-Dijo Antonio mientras miraba al infinito y recordaba tiempos pasados.

_No puede ser...¿Cómo terminaste metido en esto? Aún recuerdo cuando nos reuníamos los cuatro, tu hermana, mi hermano tu y yo en la azotea del edificio para tomar el almuerzo bajo los rayos del Sol. Ninguno de los cuatro imaginaría lo que ocurriría poco después con nuestras vidas. Espero que Emma sea la única que no haya caído en este pozo de desesperación._

-¿Tienes lazos afectivos con él?-Preguntó Arthur mientras cortaba los pensamientos de Antonio.

-No, hace seis años que no sé nada de él-Dijo secamente Antonio mientras dejaba con tristeza el reporte en la mesa

Arthur fijó su mirada sobre los ojos de Antonio, aquella mirada melancólica no se le había pasado por alto estaba claro que sí que tenía cierto aprecio por su nuevo compañero

-Antonio, recuerda que la misión es lo más importante si no la cumplimos el planeta entero estará en problemas, si es necesario deberás realizar algún sacrificio-Dijo Arthur mientras miraba la foto del reporte.

-¿Cuál es el porcentaje de éxito?-Dijo Antonio mientras miraba a Arthur con una mirada vacía, sin rastro de emoción, Arthur enmudeció mientras desviaba la mirada no quería contestar a aquella pregunta.

-Eso no importa. La misión es lo imp...-Dijo Arthur hasta que Antonio le cortó de golpe.

-¡Te he dicho que cual es el porcentaje de éxito!-Gritó Antonio mientras se ponía de pie y daba un puñetazo a la mesa.

-Treinta por ciento-Murmuró Arthur en voz baja mientras miraba al suelo.

_¿Treinta por cierto? Eso es mucho menos de lo que esperaba, casi siempre el porcentaje es superior al ochenta y cinco por ciento, incluso la que fallé era superior al sesenta. Esto es una misión suicida...-_Pensó Antonio al oír la respuesta de Arthur

-Arthur, ¿Tú crees que volveré vivo de esta?-Dijo Antonio con un tono neutro mientras miraba a Arthur el cual mantenía los ojos clavados en el suelo.

-Yo...-Murmuró Arthur, aquella pregunta le pillo por sorpresa.

_Yo no quiero que vayas porque no sé si volverás, no quiero perder más gente...-_Pensó Arthur mientras veía marcharse a Antonio dando un portazo a la puerta que resonó por toda la habitación.

_'Recuerda Arthur son agentes, peones para alcanzar tu objetivo, no dudes en sacrificarlos si lo necesitas'_.-La voz de Alfred resonó en la cabeza de Arthur.

* * *

_En el presente._

Francis y Arthur estaban reunidos en el despacho de este último discutiendo puntos de la misión.

-Así que el contacto de Antonio es Vincent, ¿Sabe Antonio a que se dedica?-Preguntó Francis mientras dejaba la foto de este en la mesa de Arthur junto con el reporte.

-No. Se enterara cuando se reúnan ambos, él le explicará la otra parte de la misión.-Contestó Arthur mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de té.

-Voy a reír hasta llorar cuando se entere de cuál va a ser su lugar en la mafia.-Dijo Francis riéndose a carcajada limpia. A Arthur se le escapó también una risilla. Ambos imaginaban la cara de Antonio cuando le dijeran cuál iba a ser su trabajo.

-Nos va a matar, vendrá con una pistola y acabará con nosotros-Dijo Francis mientras se reía.

-Tu disfrutarías con ese trabajo-Dijo Arthur mientras intentaba volver a la calma.

-La verdad es que no me disgustaría para nada-Contestó Francis con un tono sugerente mientras miraba lascivamente a Arthur.

-Volviendo al tema de Antonio ya están los resultados del último psicoanálisis.-Dijo Arthur secamente, de repente el ambiente de la sala se condensó, Francis le miraba impaciente quería saber ya el resultado.

-La terapia ha cambiado-Dijo Arthur mientras le entregaba a Francis un bote con pastillas de colores, este observó las pastillas pero sintió que se le paraba el corazón cuando leyó la pegatina identificadora.

-Estás pastillas son de nivel tres.-Murmuró Francis mientras volvía a mirar preocupado las pastillas.

-El tratamiento ha aumentado-Contestó Arthur mientras miraba el bote de pastillas que sujetaba Francis.

-¿Tú crees que...-Murmuró Francis pero no pudo terminar debido a que Arthur le cortó antes de tiempo.

-No lo sé...-Murmuró Arthur tristemente.

-No deberías mandar a Antonio a esta misión es demasiado parecida a la anterior, infiltrarte en un grupo enemigo, intentar subir puestos, llegar a conocer al objetivo, conseguir que el objetivo confíe en ti y por último apuñalarle por la espalda. Esta misión podría terminar con la poca o ya nula estabilidad mental de Antonio...-Dijo Francis preocupado mientras miraba a los ojos verdes de Arthur.

-Lo siento Francis...-Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

* * *

Antonio y Vincent se encontraban en la casa de este último y ahora también casa de Antonio ya que viviría en ella hasta que terminase la misión. Antonio observó la casa, era grandísima con varios pisos y decorada con todo lujo de detalles, dio una vuelta por el lugar pero se sorprendió cuando al subir a la primera planta vio lo que parecía una sala de juegos, habían varías mesas de póker, maquinas tragaperras, ruletas, varías barras de bar, además en toda la enorme habitación habían reservados pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la barra de striptease que había en medio de ella .Luego de ver la increíble habitación subió al segundo piso,un pasillo rojo lleno de habitaciones, intentó abrir unas de ellas pero estaba cerrada.

-Necesitas la llave para entrar a cualquiera de ellas-Dijo Vincent el cual apareció de la nada.

-¿y porque están todas cerradas?-Preguntó Antonio curioso el cual aún no se había dado cuenta del negoció de su compañero.

_Antonio continúa igual de tonto que siempre ¿De verdad es un agente de élite?_-Pensó Vincent mientras veía a Antonio con cara de no enterarse de nada.

-En la planta baja se encuentra la casa con las habitaciones, en la primera y segunda de encuentra ''El distrito rojo''.-Dijo Vincent con sencillez.

-¿Distrito rojo? ¿Eso qué es?-Preguntó curioso Antonio

-Es el negocio de la mafia que yo controlo, se trata de un exclusivo local en el cual se reúne la gente más importante de este mundo, se trata de un pequeño casino donde además se puede disfrutar de una buena compañía, es decir de mis putas y donde todos esas escorias pueden comprar su maldita droga.-Explicó Vincent.

-¡Entonces es un maldito puticlub!-Dijo Antonio luego de descubrir el negocio de su compañero.

-¡No es un puticlub! ¡No compares mi negocio con eso! Es un exclusivo local de juego-Dijo orgulloso Vincent.

-Vamos un puticlub de toda la vida, ¿Y la segunda planta?-Preguntó Antonio el cual aun no caía de porque las habitaciones de esa planta estaban cerradas.

_¡Maldito inútil, se atreve a llamar a mi maravilloso negocio puticlub! Además continúa igual de bobo que cuando estábamos en el orfanato...-_Pensó Vincent mientras fulminaba a Antonio con la mirada.

-La segunda planta son habitaciones para que mis clientes hagan uso de mis chicas.-Dijo Vincent.

-Lo tienes todo planeado Vincent- Dijo riéndose Antonio

-''Hump'' Vamos a la planta baja te presentaré a los otros tres habitantes de la casa-Dijo Vincent mientras se dirigía a ella, Antonio le siguió.

-¿Cómo es que viven tres más contigo? ¿Te soportan?-Preguntó Antonio mientras se ría.

Vincent respiró hondo había olvidado lo insoportable que era Antonio.

-Son mis putas de lujo así que viven conmigo, dos de ellas por orden expresa de Feliciano, uno de los altos cargos de la mafia por lo visto las compró en algún mercado negro, la verdad es que nunca supe de donde venían ni porque me dijo que las cuidase y el otro o otra como quieras decirlo acabe incorporándolo a la casa debido a los altos ingresos que obtenía gracias a él.-Explicaba Vincent mientras bajaban a la planta baja, al llegar Antonio vio a tres chicas, una de ellas con unos increíbles atributos, nunca había visto algo así en su vida, así que dedujo que eran operadas, a su lado había otra chica pero está bastante más delgada pero increíblemente preciosa parecía un ángel caído del cielo y por último una tercera chica con una melena rubia y unos grandes ojos verdes.

_La verdad es que las tres son muy atractivas no dudo que paguen bastante por ellas, ¿Pero no había un chico?_-Pensó Antonio mientras volvía a mirarlas, intentando encontrar al chico del que hablaba Vincent.

-Hola, me llamo Antonio y voy a ser vuestro nuevo compañero-Dijo Antonio con un toque alegre.

-Ósea que eres el nuevo, no estás nada mal, ¡Pero que nada mal!, un cuerpo de infarto, unos ojos verdes que destacan con el bronceado de tu piel, y ese sexy acento español. ¡Qué buen gusto tienes Vincent!-Dijo Feliks mientras le realizaba una radiografía a Antonio.

-Encantada de conocerte me llamó Yekaterina espero ayudarte en todo lo que necesites-Dijo con una sonrisa la joven de los pechos grandes.

-Encant...-Intentó responder Antonio pero le fue imposible ya que de repente la chica con cara de ángel intentó rebanarle el cuello con un cuchillo que había salido de la nada.

-¡NATASHA! ¡Para!-Le gritó su hermana Yekaterina asustada por Antonio, no era la primera vez que Natalia se cargaba a un nuevo huésped. Miestras Feliks y Vincent se encontraban sentados en el sofá viendo el incidente apostando si Antonio sería asesinado o no, Feliks apostó a que era ''demasiado bonito'' para que ganase mientras que Vincent apostó a que saldría vivo de esta.

Natasha continuó con los dos cuchillos que poseía intentando cortar la piel de Antonio, este conseguía esquivarlos por los pelos, pero uno de ellos fue capaz de cortar superficialmente el abdomen de Antonio, luego del corte fue capaz de colocar distancia entre ambos.

_¡Joder!, es muy buena, está chica no es normal debe estar estrenada para matar, las estocadas que lanza son muy precisas, además me ha pillado por sorpresa, no tengo ninguna arma cerca.- _Pensó Antonio mientras corría a protegerse detrás de la barra americana que había en la sala comedor, al rodar por el suelo al interior de esta oyó como los cuchillos impactaban contra el mueble del bar. Desesperado abrió los cajones en busca de algún cuchillo con el que hacerle frente pero para su mala suerte no encontró nada.

_¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Los está lanzando ¿Qué cuantos tiene escondidos? ¿¡Además que hace el inútil de Vincent ahí sentando mientras me intentan matar!?-_Pensó Antonio mientras una idea le vino a la mente, era arriesgada pero no tenía nada más, así que se levantó cogió las dos sartenes que habían en la encimera y salió con ellas a modo de escudo. Se lanzó a por ella de frente mientras desviaba los cuchillos que le lanzaba con las sartenes, al encontrarse cara a cara Natalia esta empezó a realizar peligrosas estocadas hacia sus puntos vitales mientras este las esquivaba de refilón, durante diez minutos fue una pelea intensa, hasta que un golpe con la sartén consiguió lanzar lejos uno de los cuchillos de Natasha mientras con la otra le daba un golpe en las costillas consiguiendo que de la impresión soltase el otro que no llegó a caer al suelo ya que debido a los increíbles reflejos que poseía Antonio, este consiguió coger el cuchillo y realizar una estocada hacia el cuello de ella la cual si no llega a parar a escasos milímetros de la piel de Natasha estaría muerta. Ambos estaban jadeando debido a la adrenalina y cansancio del elevado ritmo de la pelea. Durante los siguientes cinco minutos estuvieron mirándose a los ojos.

-Bienvenido-Dijo Natasha mientras le devolvía a Antonio una mirada fría, este bajó el cuchillo que le apuntaba al cuello.

-Menuda manera de recibir a un nuevo compañero, a la próxima te mataré.-Dijo Antonio con unos ojos inyectados en sangre.

_Sabía que no me mandarías cualquier cosa Arthur_-Pensó Vincent al ver que había ganado la apuesta con Feliks.

-Ósea continúas vivo ¡Increíble! De normal no duran ni cinco minutos contra ella, aparte de guapo sabes defenderte.-Dijo Feliks mientars se levantaba del sofá. Yekaterina luego de suspirar aliviada de que nadie resultase muerto se acerco a Antonio.

-¡Perdona a mi hermana, por favor! El problema es que ella no acepta a nadie en su mismo techo que no sea capaz de vencerla,¡Pero le has caído muy bien!-Dijo Yekaterina mientras se disculpaba

_Así que le caigo bien… y luego el loco soy yo. _Pensó Antonio mientras aceptaba las disculpas.

-¿¡Y tú porque no hiciste nada?! ¡Me hubiese podido quedar sin cabeza!-Gritó enfadado Antonio mientras acusaba a Vincent de su actitud pasiva.

-Si no eres capaz de vencer a Natalia no hace falta ni que lo intentes aquí, esto es la mafia peleas así hay todos los días-Dijo Vincent sentado en el sofá.

_Tiene razón esto no es un juego, eso ya lo sé.-_Pensó Antonio mientras se sentaba en el sofá al lado de Vincent.

-Antonio y yo tenemos que hablar en privado, por favor retiraros-Dijo Vincent con un tono serio, Yekaterika y Feliks se marcharon de inmediato del lugar.

-¿Cuál va a ser mi misión?-Preguntó Antonio expectante, quería empezar ya.

-Vas a trabajar aquí.-Dijo Vincent con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! –Dijo Antonio mientras se levantaba de golpe y movía efusivamente los brazos negando la afirmación de Vincent. Este le miraba divertido mientras le daba una calada al cigarro.

-Si que lo harás, es tu misión.-Dijo Vincent con una sonrisa cínica.

-¡No voy a ser tu puta!-Gritó desesperado Antonio.

-Mañana empiezas sirviendo copas, serás el barman-Dijo expulsando el humo del cigarro. Antonio suspiró aliviado no iba a ser una puta.

-Eso no excluye que puedan contratar tus servicios-Dijo Vincent riéndose de él.

-¿¡QUÉ?! No, no, no, no, no, no….-Dijo Antonio mientras se dejaba caer deprimido en el sofá, le quitaba el cigarro a Vincent y empezaba a fumárselo.

-Esto es una mierda. ¿Cómo terminamos así?-Dijo Antonio expulsando el humo de sus pulmones.

-Intentaré evitar que nadie te contrate, diré que ya estás ocupado para esa noche, pero...-Dijo Vincent mientras se encendía otro cigarro ya que Antonio le había robado el suyo.

-¿Pero?-Preguntó Antonio expectante.

-Pero no podré rechazar la petición de altos cargos de la mafia o de mi mismo nivel, si te quieren te tendrán y tu les darás los que ellos quieran tener, si no lo haces estaremos muertos, ambos tenemos demasiado en juego-Dijo Vincent mirando a los ojos a Antonio.

-Tienes razón, haré todo lo posible para cumplir con la misión-Dijo Antonio devolviéndole a Vincent la mirada mientras expulsaba el humo de sus pulmones.

_¿Cómo termine en esta mierda? Eso es una cosa que ni yo mismo sé. Lo siento Antonio, luego de las palabras de Arthur sé que esto no va a ser fácil. -_Pensó Vincent apenado mientras veía a Antonio.

-_Haré todo lo posible… incluso si eso significa perder mi poca o ya nula integridad como persona, pero cumpliré la misión, juro que lo haré.-_Pensó Antonio mientras le daba una calada al cigarro.

* * *

**_Gracias por leer :DDD_**

**_Sorry por faltas de ortografía y demás locuras ^^_**

**_Sé que dije que Lovi y Antonio se iban a encontrar, lo sientoooooo, el capi salió más largo de lo esperado, pero en próximo si o si!_**

**_¡Hasta pronto!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nuevo Capituloooo :DDDDD**_

_**Espero que os guste un beso.**_

_******Blackjack:** También llamado **veintiuna** o **veintiuno**, es un juego de cartas, propio de los casinos, que consiste en obtener 21 puntos mediante la suma de los valores de las cartas. Las cartas numéricas suman su valor, las figuras suman 10 y e las es un 11 o un 1 si el once hiciera al jugador pasarse de 21 en la jugada total. Si se consigue 21 con sólo dos cartas, se considera blackjack y se gana automáticamente._

* * *

Lovino se encontraba mirando fijamente a su hermano, no se iba a permitir perder, no esa vez, había demasiado en juego. Miró de reojo sus cartas, un rey de corazones y un nueve de tréboles, diecinueve puntos era una muy buena cifra, pero la enorme sonrisa que mostraba su hermano delataba que tenía un buen número también.

-_Maldito imbécil y su cara de póker, porque esa estúpida sonrisa es su cara de póker, siempre juega igual, hace creer que tiene una buena jugada para que el otro se arriesgue y se pase de los veintiuno. ¡Como si no lo supiese! ¡Así que a mí no me engañas! _-Pensó Lovino mientras levantaba la vista de las cartas y volvía a mirar fijamente a su hermano confiado.

-¡Me planto, diecinueve puntos!-Gritó Lovino mientras de un golpe dejo en la mesa sus cartas. Feliciano observó las cartas y sonrío de lado mientras mostraba las suyas.

-¡Veinte puntos! ¡Gané!-Dijo Feli mientras se levantaba emocionado dando saltos por todo el salón, cogió el móvil y marcó el primer número de la agenda.

-_No,no,no,no,no,no...¡JODER! Me ha vuelto a ganar soy un inútil_-Pensó Lovino mientras se dejaba caer deprimido encima la mesa, realmente deseaba ganar esa apuesta.

-¡Doitsuuuuuuuuuuuu! Al final sí que viene a cenar Lovi con nosotros ¿No es genial? A las diez en el lugar de siempre. ¡Te quieroooooo!- Dijo Feli feliz mientras colgaba, se acercó a la mesa donde estaba su hermano y le abrazó con fuerza.

¡Seguro que te lo pasas bien con nosotros! ¡Doitsu es muy simpático!- Le gritó sin querer a la oreja de su hermano.

¡Me vas a dejar sordo imbécil! Además, el macho patatas ... ¡¿SIMPÁTICO?! Pero, ¿Tu le has visto la cara?- Gritó Lovino mientras se deshacía del abrazo de su hermano y se marchaba del lugar.

* * *

Vincent y Antonio se encontraban en el distrito rojo preparando la sala para la noche, era sábado y sabían que esa noche siempre visitaba más gente el local. Antonio llevaba dos semanas en casa de Vincent, sus compañeros eran más agradables de lo que le parecieron en principio, Yekaterina era la más simpática, la madre del lugar preparaba la comida y se preocupaba porque todos ellos se la acabasen, Feliks siempre iba ojeando revistas de moda y criticando a todo aquel que no le parecía que fuese bien vestido, podía llegar a ser muy estricto pero en el fondo a Antonio le caía muy bien, Natasha después de la pelea con Antonio no volvió a intentar acuchillarle eso ya era suficiente para él y por último estaba Vincent tan arisco como siempre, pero él sabía que se preocupaba más por todos ellos de lo que nunca admitiría. En cuanto al trabajo, le parecía igual de horrible que lo que pensó al principio.

-Oye Vincent, me gustaría ver a tu hermana, ¿Por qué no me dices donde vive?-Preguntó Antonio, durante esas dos semanas Antonio intentó conocer el paradero de Emma inútilmente.

-Porque no quiero.-Dijo fríamente el rubio mientras miraba a Antonio fregar las mesas.

-¿Porque no?- Insistió Antonio

-Porque no me da la gana-Fulminó Vincent

_Nunca le diré al imbécil de Antonio donde encontrar a mi hermana. Nunca. Él fue su primer amor, aunque el muy bobo nunca se dio cuenta de ello, aún recuerdo la depresión de mi hermana cuando él y su hermano se marcharon del orfanato ¡Y que se vuelva a enamorar del inútil este! __**-**_Pensó Vincent mientras reafirmaba su punto de vista.

Una idea se le cruzó a Antonio al ver la baraja de póker encima de una de las mesas, era la única manera volver a ver a la belga.

-¡Apostemos! Si te gano a las cartas me dices donde encontrar a tu hermana y si pierdo... ¡Dejo en paz el tema!-Dijo Antonio confiado.

Vincent fijo la mirada en la baraja de cartas no era mala idea, él era muy bueno jugando, no tenía en vano un local de juego, si le ganaba se evitaría al pelma de Antonio, pero no era una apuesta justa, él se jugaba más.

-De acuerdo, pero... Si tu pierdes me dejas ganar más dinero ¿Aceptas?-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa cínica, se iba a forrar. Las condiciones de Vincent hicieron temblar a Antonio, sabía lo que significaba perfectamente ganar más dinero.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda...No quiero que esos cerdos pervertidos abusen de mi. ¡Joder! Maldito Vincent. Pero es la única opción para ver a Emma. No puedo perder._- Pensó Antonio mientras cogía la baraja.

-Acepto-Dijo el moreno mientras le daba las cartas con una sonrisa de lado.

-Blackjack- Dijo Vincent mientras ambos se sentaban en la mesa de póker, sus miradas chocaron ambos quería ganar con toda su alma, el ambiente se condensó de golpe mientras el rubio barajaba las cartas. Le repartió la primera a Antonio una figura, la segunda un cinco, quince era una apuesta bastante floja, pero debía ganar, si pedía otra carta corría el riesgo de superar los veintiún, pero si no también era fácil que Vincent le superase la apuesta, de todas formas decidió plantarse, mostrando una enorme sonrisa que a Vincent no le paso desapercibida. Antonio sabía que se estaba marcando un farol y de los grandes, su corazón empezó a latir más deprisa debido a la adrenalina del momento. Vincent observó sus cartas dieciocho puntos era un buen numero, pero la sonrisa de Antonio le descolocó.

_Maldito Antonio ¿Y esa sonrisa? ¿Tendrá buena puntuación? Se ha plantado, eso es que si...-_Vincent volvió a mirar a Antonio él cual intentaba esconder la sonrisa pero sus ojos brillaban de emoción-_Maldito Antonio no sabe ni tener cara de póker... ¿Tan buena jugada tiene? Mierda... me voy a tener que arriesgar-_Pensó Vincent mientras recibía otra carta. Pero se arrepintió de inmediato al ver que era otra figura, se había pasado de los veintiuno, Vincent lanzó frustrado las cartas a la mesa, Antonio sonrió de lado al mostrar sus cartas, Vincent vio la puntuación.

-¿¡QUINCE PUNTOS!? ¡Y la sonrisa! Maldito imbécil-Gritó Vincent al darse cuenta del farol de Antonio.

-¡Gané! ¿Donde está Emma?- Gritó emocionado, luego del mal rato pasado en la partida.

-Trabaja en el hospital que hay a las afueras de Roma, se llama hospital San Remulo-Dijo Vincent mientras se marchaba defraudado consigo mismo del lugar, el inútil de Antonio le había engañado con una facilidad increíble, nunca imaginó que a Antonio le llegase la inteligencia para marcarse un farol.

-Esta noche te quiero al cien por cien, ya sabes que hoy el aforo se llena, así que vete a prepararte que a las doce abrimos.-Dijo Vincent fríamente mientras se marchaba del lugar.

* * *

Lovino y Feliciano se encontraban en la limosina de camino a uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos de Roma. La cara de Lovino dejaba claro que no quería ir, odiaba al novio de su hermano

_Maldito alemán, si no fuese el novio de mi hermano ¡le mataba a puñetazos! Aunque siendo sinceros me saca dos cabezas, así que mejor termino con él de un disparo en toda su maldita cara cuadrada. Además Emma me dijo que mi hermano no estaba enfermo, ¿¡Cómo no va estar enfermo?! Se ha enamorado de un hombre, ¡De un hombre! Maldita sea, mi hermano es un mariposón que va desprendiendo purpurina de colores, solo hay que ver la sonrisa tonta que lleva ahora mismo_.-Pensó Lovino mientras observaba con mala cara a su hermano.

La limusina llegó al destino, ambos bajaron de ella, se acomodaron el traje y entraron al restaurante, allí les esperaba Ludwig que le tendió la mano a Lovino el cual de mala gana le devolvió el gesto y le dio un beso a Feliciano. Lovino se quedo de piedra al ver aquel gesto delante de todo el restaurante.

_¡QUE DEMONIOS! ¡Qué asco! Que se guarden esas cosas para su intimidad, o mejor para nunca_. -Pensó Lovino mientras una camarera les dirigía a su mesa, se encontraba en un reservado, una habitación para ellos mismos decorada con esculturas y una increíble fuente. Lovino tenía que admitir que su hermano tenía buen gusto, supuso que eso iba ligado a ser homosexual. Pidieron los mejores platos de la casa y un buen vino, cuando la camarera se marcho la sonrisa de Feliciano desapareció.

-Hay novedades sobre tu intento de asesinato-Dijo Feli, los ojos de Lovino se pusieron inmediatamente sobre él.

-Dime que ya le habéis encontrado-Contestó Lovino mientras le daba un sorbo a la copa de vino.

-De momento no, pero sabemos que fue la Central, el arma que encontramos es un modelo hecho en suiza exclusivo para ellos, además el reporte indica que fue la Central. Nadie puede conocer tanto sobre nosotros y el despliegue técnico mostrado en su huida, nos indican que son una organización con mucho poder. Además luego de la rotura de la alianza no cabe ninguna duda de que fueron ellos.-Dijo Feliciano mientras miraba la reacción de su hermano

-¿¡ROTURA?! ¿Cuándo? ¡Pero si no hemos violado ninguna de los puntos que acordamos! Joder, tener a la Central detrás de nosotros es un gran inconveniente para nuestros planes.-Contestó su hermano sorprendido.

-Lo sé, fueron ellos quien la rompieron la alianza cuando intentaron matarte. Nos han traicionado-Dijo su hermano con un tono fúnebre mientras veía el vino color sangre.

_Sabía que no podíamos confiar en el gobierno. Ganábamos demasiado con aquel trato, su propósito era debilitarnos mientras ellos iban ganándonos terreno. Los odio. Pero ellos no saben con quién se la están jugando._- Pensó Feliciano mientras veía la cara de preocupación de su hermano.

¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-Dijo Lovino preocupado.

-No te preocupes hermano, nosotros tampoco nos hemos quedado de brazos cruzados, también tenemos a gente infiltrada en su organización, poco a poco seremos capaces de destruir la organización desde dentro y volver a nuestra libertad. Dijo su hermano mientras le sonreía con confianza a Lovino.

_Soy el próximo líder de la Cosa Nostra y ni siquiera sé que ocurre realmente dentro de esta, soy un simple pegote, un muñeco que da la cara en la mafia mientras los de dentro, los verdaderos líderes mueven los hilos, cuando no les haga falta ...¿Desapareceré? Terminaré en el fondo de algún mar... Esto es una mierda. No lo puedo soportar más...- _Pensó Lovino mientras le daba un trago amargo al vino, notaba la presión en la garganta, le dolía tragar pero no se iba permitir llorar delante de nadie.

* * *

Era de noche, Antonio se encontraba en la barra del bar sirviendo copas en el distrito rojo, mientras su compañera Natasha las llevaba a las mesas. El local estaba llenísimo de gente, las mesas de póker a rebosar y la caja que haría Vincent aquella noche sería increíble había más gente de la prevista.

-Antonio, prepara tres gintonics y dos martinis.-Le dijo Natasha mientras recogía las copas preparadas.

-¡Vooooooooy!- Gritó Antonio estresado, tenía mucho trabajo aquella noche, tenía que preparar los pedidos de Natasha y atender a su vez a la barra, aunque tuviese tres chicas más ayudándole el estrés era increible.

Feliks y Yekaterina se encontraban en la misma situación al otro lado del local.

-¡Oseaaaaaaaa, necesito dos piñas coladas y dos Bloody Mary, rápidoooo!- Gritó Feliks a Yekaterina mientras corría a la barra.

-¡Vooooooy!¡ Madre mía cuanta gente!- Le gritó desesperada mientras preparaba los cocteles pedidos con una rapidez increible.

Vincent se encontraba en uno de los reservados, el único reservado de color naranja de todo el local, el conocido ''reservado naranja'', allí Vincent negociaba los precios de los servicios que ofrecerían sus chicas o arreglaba las deudas de sus clientes respecto al juego o vendía droga. Aquella noche era increible para Vincent había conseguido vender a todas sus chicas a precios increíbles y mucho del dinero prestado le fue devuelto con todos sus intereses. Hoy estaba de suerte.

De repente el local entero se quedo en silencio, Feliciano, Ludwig y Lovino habían entrado al local, Feliciano cogió la mano de Ludwig.

-¡Vamos a bailar Doitsuuuuu!- Gritó Feli a la vez que tiraba de la mano de su novio, mientras a este le subían todos los colores.

Lovino se quedo solo mientras observaba el local, no sabía qué hacer así que cambio dos billetes de quinientos en fichas y se sentó en una de las mesas de póker a jugar. La mesa se quedo en silencio sabían perfectamente quien era Lovino, tenían miedo de hacerle enfadar, sabían que con una sola de sus palabras terminarían muertos. Lovino odia aquellas situaciones tan incomodas.

-Quiero que juguéis con todas vuestras ganas. Si nos estaréis muertos-Dijo Lovino de mala gana mientras miraba a todos aquellos hombres, la mayoría hombres suyos.

Vincent salió del reservado, vio a Feliciano y a Ludwig bailando cariñosamente, pero Feliciano le miró y le hizo un gesto con las manos, sabía que aquello no era nada bueno. Luego debería hablar con él. Continuó dando un paseo por el local vigilando que todo estuviese en orden, vio a Lovino en una de las mesas de póker, sabía que era una oportunidad para su misión, así que se dirigió a la barra de Antonio.

-_Antonio, cámbiate y dirigirte a la mesa seis, hoy trabajas de croupier. Date prisa es importante para la misión_-Le susurró al oído a Antonio. Este se quedo sorprendido, durante las últimas semanas no había hecho realmente nada interesante. Así que se marcho a toda prisa a cambiarse.

* * *

Lovino estaba ganando las partidas, pero realmente no sabía si ganaba de verdad o simplemente le dejaban ganar. Aquella noche estaba siendo una de las peores de su vida, primero pierde contra su hermano y tiene que ir con él y el alemán come patatas a cenar y ahora le dejaban ganar, además de la rotura de la alianza.

_Menuda mierda de día. Necesito relajarme, pero no hay nada nuevo en esta mierda de local, Natasha es un tempano de hielo, con Yekaterina corres el riesgo de ahogarte y con el trábelo ni en mil años, ¿De verdad eso es lo mejor de la casa?-_Pensó Lovino mientras mostraba sus cartas esta vez había perdido la partida le dio un sorbo a su cubata necesitaba concentrarse para no volver a perder.

-Buenas noches caballeros-Lovino levantó la vista un nuevo croupier había sustituido al anterior, no le había visto nunca por el local, así que supuso que era la nueva adquisición de Vincent.

_Así que este es el nuevo. Según he oído comentar Vincent i este tienen algo, ya que nunca le ha vendido a nadie. Otro que tal, con el montón de mujeres que podría tener va y le gusta un hombre ¡Si se podría montar un harén! ¡Todos enfermos!-_Pensó Lovino mientras volvía a mirar con curiosidad al moreno, sus ojos chocaron le había pillado cotilleándole. Antonio simplemente sonrío.

_¿Y esa sonrisa?, menudo imbécil_-Pensó Lovino mientras veía las cartas que le había repartido el moreno, era una buena jugada.

_Al menos me trae suerte_-Pensó Lovino mientras lanzaba las fichas de póker a la mesa, había apostado fuerte, Antonio le miró sonriente y remarcó su apuesta.

-Ochocientos del jugador dos-Dijo el moreno mientras dirigía la partida.

_Ese acento no es italiano, debe ser español.-_ Pensó el italiano mientras veía la carta que le había repartido, estaba realmente de suerte un trío de ases era realmente bueno, si tenía suerte y las cartas que quedaban por destapar era otro as tendría póker, sus ojos empezaron a brillar de la emoción.

Antonio observaba la partida, no solía trabajar como croupier casi nunca, Vincent siempre le tenía en la barra, cabe admitir que para él era mucho más fácil repartir cartas que morirse estresado en la barra, sería un trabajo casi perfecto si no fuese por las miradas lascivas de los jugadores.

_Joder que asco, me siento violado por sus miradas. Además el jugador dos es mi objetivo, si simplemente me lo hubiese cargado en su momento no estaría en esta mierda de misión, están contados los días en que alguno de estos babosos me compre, al menos espero que sea joven o una mujer. ¿Y si le disparo y remato la faena? Al fin y al cabo debería estar muerto. Así seguro que Arthur me coloca en otra misión.-_Pensó el español mientras dirigía la partida con una enorme sonrisa, la cual le dolía infiernos sostener.

* * *

Vincent había cerrado ya la sala de juego, esta sala siempre se cerraba unas horas antes ya que debía realizar las cuentas y cambiar las fichas a dinero real. Solo quedaba abiertas la sala de baile y la de Chill Out, esta última la más tranquila y donde se encontraba Antonio sirviendo copas. Mientras que en la de baile se encontraba Yekaterina en la barra junto con Feliks, mientras que Natasha se encontraba en la barra de striptease. Lovino estaba dando vueltas por el local, con muestras de que el alcohol ya empezaba a hacer mella en él observando a las chicas de Vincent pero ninguna le llamaba la atención, terminó en la sala de Chill Out tomando unas copas.

-Un Martini-Dijo Lovino mientras se sentaba en la barra al camarero que estaba de espaldas a él, este se giró y sonrío.

- Enseguida se lo traigo- Antonio tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobrenaturales para mantener la sonrisa al ver a su objetivo delante de él.

_La sala esta medio vacía y debajo de la barra hay una metralleta ¿Y si termino ahora con esta mierda de misión?-_Pensó Antonio mientras le preparaba el coctel. Lovino le miró sorprendido era el croupier que le había dado suerte en la partida.

-¿Oye, tú no eras el croupier?-Preguntó el italiano mientras le daba un sorbo al coctel recién preparado.

-Sí, aquí somos todos pluriempleados-Dijo Antonio mientras se reía.

-Menuda mierda, ¿No?-Mientras de un golpe se tragaba el resto de la copa y le pedía otro a Antonio, quería embriagarse olvidar todo lo que había pasado aquellas semanas.

-Tampoco está tan mal-Dijo Antonio mientras le preparaba otra copa

-¿Qué no? Yo me morirá del asco solo con una de las miradas de las que te lanzaban en la mesa de juego-Dijo el italiano mientras bebía del coctel recién preparado.

-La verdad que ese punto es bastante desagradable- Dijo Antonio mientras sonreía, debía caerle bien al fin y al cabo esa era la misión.

¿_Por qué sonríe tanto? Si debe estar de mierda hasta arriba, las personas que trabajan para Vincent no son precisamente gente feliz sin problemas. Ahora que lo pienso tengo la respuesta, porque soy el Sottocapo todo el mundo intenta ganarse mi aprecio, pero solo son falsas ilusiones todos me odian quieren verme caer, son arpías.-_Pensó Lovino mientras vaciaba ya el tercer vaso, empezaba a estar más que mareado, la sala se movía más de lo que le gustaría.

-Ponme otro.-Dijo Lovino luego de vaciar el vaso.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Dijo el moreno mientras le miraba a los ojos, Lovino levanto la vista del vaso, los ojos verde Antonio y los ámbar de Lovino chocaron con fuerza.

-¿Y a ti que te interesa?-Dijo el italiano secamente.

-Me gusta conocer el nombre de las personas con las que trato-Dijo Antonio mientras preparaba otra copa.

-Lovino, Lovino Vargas.-Dijo Lovino mientras observaba la sonrisa del español.

-Encantado, yo soy Antonio.-Contestó feliz el español, mientras le servía ya la cuarta copa.

-¿Sabes quién soy?-Preguntó Lovino mientras bebía el coctel.

_Claro que se quién eres, Lovino Vargas Sottocapo de la Cosa Nostra veintiún años, mi objetivo-_Pensó Antonio mientras le contestaba.

-Eres Lovino Vargas, da igual quien seas, cuando entras al distrito rojo dejas de serlo, simplemente disfruta de la noche, para algo está este local, ¿No?-Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ojala fuese tan fácil, dejar de ser quien eres, desaparecer que nadie sepa de donde vienes, no tener responsabilidades, que nadie espere nada de ti.-Pensó Lovino en voz alta, el alcohol ya era más que presente en su cuerpo.

-Te entiendo, es difícil pero hay que seguir adelante- Dijo Antonio con un tono más serio.

-¿Entenderme? ¡Nadie me entiende, soy el próximo Sottocapo de Cosa Nostra medio mundo me odia y otro medio me quiere muerto, hace poco intentaron matarme, soy el hermano inútil que tubo surte de nacer antes, nadie se preocupa por mí, no tengo amigos, solo víboras que intentan escalar puestos!-Gritó Lovino con la voz rota, ya no podía más la presión del pecho era insoportable, el nudo de la garganta le dolía infiernos y los ojos empezaron a humedecerse.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en el suicidio?-Dijo Lovino en un susurro. Antonio le miró con pena.

' _¿Alguna vez has pensado en el suicidio?' –_Aquellas palabras retumbaron en la mente de Antonio. _Yo, no lo he pensado, yo lo he intentado-_Pensó Antonio mientras inconscientemente se miraba las muñecas.

_-_Nunca pienses eso, eres joven siempre hay algún motivo para seguir adelante.-Le dijo mientras le cogía las manos y le miraba con confianza. Lovino se sorprendió por el contacto, no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente se acercase de esa manera ni que se preocupase por él. Pero le agradaba el calor que enfundaba aquel gesto.

-Yo…, yo no puedo más. No quiero estar solo.-Dijo el italiano mientras lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos. Antonio le aparto el flequillo que le tapaba los ojos, le limpió las lágrimas que salían de ellos y le miró con confianza.

-No estás solo. Puedes venir a hablar conmigo siempre que quieras, no me importa quien seas, para mi serás simplemente Lovino.-Dijo Antonio con una cálida sonrisa. Lovino se sorprendió por la actitud del español, era la primera vez que le decían algo así.

-¿Estas libre esta noche?-Dijo Lovino sin pensar simplemente quería pasar un rato más con él. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Antonio, sabía perfectamente que quería decir aquella frase, respiró hondo sabía que no había manera de evitar aquello.

-Para ti siempre estoy libre-Contestó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Te espero en quince minutos arriba-Dijo el italiano mientras se marchaba de la sala.

Antonio volvió a respirar hondo, sabía que en algún momento debería enfrentarse de verdad a su misión pero no esperaba que fuese esa misma noche, cogió la botella de alcohol y se sirvió un cubata lo más fuerte posible iba a necesitar mucho de aquello para afrontar lo que le venía.

-_Al menos es guapo_-Pensó Antonio mientras de un trago se bebía el cubata y empezaba a prepararse otro.

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado. Un besooooo :D_**

_**Voy a contestar a los review que no tienen cuenta, debeis haceros unaaaaa jajajaja :DDDDD**_

**Guest:**** Muchas gracias reviews como los tuyos me animan muchísimo a escribir :DDDD. Lo de Antonio en un burdel es bastante hardcore jajajaja. Y sobre el trauma aquí cada uno tiene el suyo, al final me saldrá un fic emo xD. Un besoooooooooooooooo *.***

**Mane: Ya empieza el spamanooooo :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD, poco a poco jajaja. Un besooooo *.***


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nuevo capi :DDDD**_

_**Lo sé, es cortito lo sientooooooooo, estoy de examenes finales y no tengo tiempo :(**_

_**Espero que os gusteee :DDDD**_

* * *

Vincent se dirigía a la barra donde se encontraba Antonio, la sala estaba tranquila con música de ambiente y un moreno sirviéndose copas de su bebida, este al divisar la cabellera puntiaguda del rubio intento esconder la botella y la copa desesperado pero fallando estrepitosamente, recordó que los empleados tenían completamente prohibido tomar cualquier bebida alcohólica durante su trabajo. Vincent le fulminó con la mirada mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la barra mientras el moreno sonreía nerviosamente.

-No hace faltas que escondas la botella. Ponme lo mismo que te estabas sirviendo.-Dijo Vincent mientras le señalaba al español la botella que había 'escondido'.

Antonio le miró extrañado, le pareció surrealista que Vincent no le dijese nada. Cogió una copa y vertió el vodka a la vez que añadía el resto de ingredientes, cuando terminó se la dio a Vincent, este levanto la vista y le miró.

-Puedes continuar con lo que estabas haciendo, no me importa.-Le dijo el rubio, aquello descolocó aún más al moreno, recordaba perfectamente sus palabras antes de empezar a trabajar en su local.

'_La bebida es para los clientes, si tocas alguna de ellas serás hombre muerto'_-Recordó Antonio mientras le miraba extrañado.

_¿Se habrá golpeado viniendo hacia aquí? ¿Será el hermano gemelo bueno de Vincent? ¿Habrá fumado más maría de la que debería?_-Pensó mientras se servía a sí mismo una copa.

Vincent rebuscó entre sus bolsillos hasta que encontró una pequeña llave que le lanzó a Antonio, en ella tenía marcado el número trece, la cogió al vuelo sabía perfectamente que puerta abría aquella llave.

-He intentado prolongar este momento todo lo posible, pero sabes que no puedes perder esta oportunidad. Recuerda el paga, él manda.-Le dijo Vincent mientras le daba un sorbo a la copa, Antonio desvió la mirada si le miraba sabría que todo aquello era verdad y no una mera pesadilla. Vincent le miró, no había rastro de ninguna emoción en el rostro de Antonio, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que aquella sonrisa era una máscara, un accesorio más de la misión. Durante los siguientes cinco minutos ninguno de los dos rompió el silencio. Hasta que Vincent se levanto de la silla y se marchó de la sala, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de apoyo a Antonio, este miró la llave que le había dado Vincent.

_Habitación trece, hora de enfrentarse a la misión_-Murmuró Antonio mientras se marchaba a la habitación donde le esperaba su objetivo.

* * *

Antonio se encontraba cara a cara con la puerta trece, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, había pasado por cosas mucho peores que aquello, estaba claro que no era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre ni se acostaba con alguien a causa de una misión pero en ninguno de los casos había sido de esa manera, nunca recibió dinero por aquello. Antonio alejo aquellos pensamientos y respiró hondo, muy hondo, cuando se relajó, abrió la puerta.

La habitación estaba oscura alumbrada solamente por pequeñas velas que le daban más intimidad al lugar, entró cerró la puerta y observó la habitación, sus ojos recorrieron la penumbra de la habitación buscando al italiano, pero no hubo rastro de él.

_¿Dónde está? ¿No ha venido? Me ha dejado plantad…-_Aquellos pensamientos no terminaron de formarse en la mente de Antonio, una fuerza le había empujado y hecho caer sobre la cama, de repente sintió unos labios húmedos sobre los suyos, con un deje de sabor a ginebra mezclado con limón que le besaban con agresividad, Lovino le mordisqueó el labio inferior mientras con las manos le quitaba con desesperación la camiseta de botones que llevaba puesta, el italiano deseaba sentir el calor de aquel cuerpo sobre el suyo.

_¿Qué demonios?-_Pensó Antonio mientras salía del shock en el cual se encontraba, Lovino le mordía el cuello, sus labios empezaron a bajar de manera demandante hacia el pecho del moreno, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón golpeándole el pecho con fuerza. De repente una voz habló en la mente de Antonio ''_¿De verdad vas a volver a permitir que te humillen de esta forma?¿Recuerdas, verdad? Todas aquellas noches que gritaste de dolor una y otra vez, todas y cada una de aquellas noches…''-_Antonio alejó aquella voz para recordar las palabras que le había dicho Vincent antes de irse _'el paga, él manda', _pero aquella voz volvió con más fuerza_ '¿Me estas ignorando Antonio? Sabes que no puedes, recuerdas perfectamente cómo te desgarraba la piel con los dientes, recuerdas perfectamente el sabor de aquellos besos, recuerdas perfectamente como abuso de ti todas y cada una de aquellas noches…'_

_¡Cállate joder! No existes, estas en mi imaginación_.-Le dijo Antonio a aquella voz en sus pensamientos_-'Claro que existo Antonio, pero hay una cosa que no quieres recordar, ¿Verdad? Como aquella persona abuso de tu hermano delante de ti, te obligo a mantener los ojos abiertos, a que lo vieras todo… ¿Vas a permitir que vuelva a suceder?¿Vas a volver a fallar de nuevo?'-_Aquel recuerdo fue la chispa que agotó toda la cordura existente en la mente de Antonio.

Lovino paro por un segundo de besarle, no veía ninguna reacción del español como si estuviese en otro lugar en aquel instante, tenía los ojos perdidos en el infinito, pero de repente el brillo en sus ojos volvió con fuerza y una descarada sonrisa se formó en sus labios, Antonio empezó a besarle con fuerza consiguiendo invertir las posiciones, ahora era él quien estaba encima bebiendo de los labios carnosos del italiano, los ojos del español destilaban pura lujuria, Lovino nervioso intento volver a dominar la situación pero la fuerza que ejercía el moreno sobre él se lo impidió, podía sentir cada uno de los besos que el moreno iba dejando sobre su piel y el calor que empezaba a invadirle, podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba a límites insospechados cuando Antonio empezó a desabrocharle con impaciencia la camisa y deslizaba sus manos sobre su pecho, aquella sensación que nunca creyó que llegaría a sentir con ningún hombre le estaba invadiendo por completo.

Lovino se maldijo mentalmente, estaba traicionándose a sí mismo, tirando por la borda sus principios, pero nunca admitiría que aquella actitud desafiante le había encendido como no lo había hecho nadie en su vida, podía sentir el cuerpo de Antonio sobre el suyo, el calor que emana el simple roce de su piel y le besó, le besó como nunca había besado a nadie, sus manos recorrieron la espalda del español, abrazándole intentando conseguir el máximo contacto , notando la respiración entrecortada del moreno en su nuca, el italiano cortó el beso en busca de aire, pero el español volvió a besarle con pasión, con una lujuria irrefrenable, el italiano respondió al beso de la misma manera, había empezado una guerra por intentar dominar aquel beso, una guerra que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder.

Lovino cortó el beso con un ligero mordisco en el labio inferior de Antonio, el español notó como empezó a brotar un ligero hilo de sangre de él, se paso su lengua en busca de ella y notó de inmediato el sabor metálico que ofrecía su propia sangre, aquello fue el detonante que le encendió por completo. Las manos de Antonio empezaron a recorrer todo el cuerpo del italiano, quería sentirle más cerca, el italiano sentía como le ardía la piel con cada una de aquellas caricias, pero lo hizo de verdad cuando una de aquellas manos se deslizó por el interior de su pantalón. Un gemido ahogado salió de labios de Lovino cuando las caricias empezaron a aumentar de ritmo, nunca nadie le había hecho sentir de aquella manera, nunca había llegado a sentir su cuerpo temblar del éxtasis, de la pasión que recorría cada uno de los poros de sus piel ni el calor que amenazaba con abrasarlo. Quería sentir más de aquello, aquella sensación que le hacía recordar que estaba vivo. Se deshicieron de la ropa restante, ambos estaban al límite querían sentirse más y más profundo, quería unir sus cuerpos y terminar con aquella pasión que amenazaba con destruirles, aquello terminó pronto cuando un inmenso dolor recorrió el cuerpo del italiano, apretó con fuerza las sabanas de la cama, pero de inmediato aquel dolor se convirtió en puro éxtasis, en un puro delirio enfermo lleno de goce. Al terminar sintió como su cuerpo temblaba debido al sin fin de emociones vividas en un simple instante, sus fuerzas empezaron a abandonarle para finalmente sentir como el cansancio se apoderaba de él.

* * *

Francis se encontraba en la Central preparando su maleta, su nueva misión era en Roma lo tenía ya todo listo para marcharse pero antes miró no dejarse nada vio encima de la mesa de su cuarto el bote de pastillas que le había dado Arthur unos días atrás, observó con recelo aquellas pastillas de colores llamativos que ocultaban su verdadera naturaleza.

_Joder Antonio, esto ya no es cualquier tontería. ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? ¿Porque nunca quisiste contarme lo que ocurrió?-_Pensó Francis mientras guardaba las pastillas en la maleta.

* * *

_**Ya está :DDD**_  
_**Es la primera vez que escribo algo subidito de tono... ¡No me matéis jajajaja, no sabia muy bien como enfocar la escena porque no me gustan que sean muy explicitas ni tampoco que se queden a mitad xDD y ha salido esta cosa... Jajajajaja**_

_**Espero actualizar pronto**_

_** un besooooo**_

_**Voy a contestar a los review que no tienen cuenta, ¡Deveis haceros unaaaaaaa ! :DDD **_

_**Asagi: El spamano acaba de empezar jejeje poco a poco habrán más locuras (?) jajajaja. Gracias por el review me animan muchooo *.***_

_**Guest: La verdad es que el otro capitulo deje el final con mala fe jajaja xD, más que nada porque no tenia escritoel siguiente xD. Es que Vincent es demasiado protector xD ¡Qué nadie le toque a su hermanitaaa xDD ! Un besooooo :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola :D**_

_**Nuevo capi, esta vez si que es más largito, así compenso el anterior (?)**_

_**Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura, un besoooooo**_

* * *

Lovino abrió despacio los ojos, la luz que se filtraba por la ventana le cegaba, poco a poco sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, cuando intentó levantarse de la cama un mareo intenso le hizo volver a acostarse, se sobó la frente con las manos, la cabeza le dolía barbaridades y notaba como su estomago daba vueltas.

-_Joder, maldita resaca-_Susurró mientras intentaba enfocar la habitación donde se encontraba.

-_¿Dónde estoy?-_Se preguntó mientras despacio se incorporaba a la cama, se encontraba sentado con la espalda apoyada al cabezal de esta, miró despacio la habitación, se dio cuenta de inmediato que era una de las habitaciones del pub de Vincent.

-_'Hump' Por lo que veo ayer me lo pasé bien-_Susurró mientras intentaba recordar algo de la noche anterior sin éxito, se giró despacio para observar con quien se había acostado. Deseó no haberlo hecho.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! Un hombre... ¡Un hombre!-Gritó a todo pulmón mientras se levantaba corriendo de la cama para vestirse, tuvo que parar de hacerlo debido a la oleada de recuerdos que se apelotonaban en su mente y sujetarse de la pared más cercana.

Los recuerdos eran confusos, él jugando al póker, hablando con el crupier, tomando alcohol, mucho alcohol y de repente se encontraba comiéndole la boca al hombre que tenía durmiendo al mismo lado que él.

-¡Qué asco! ¡Qué asco! Qué asco...-Repetía una y otra vez mientras se vestía, estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando recordó que por muy desagradable que hubiese sido tenía que pagar, al fin y al cabo estaba seguro que si no lo hubiese llamado por su propia voluntad aquel hombre no estaría durmiendo tranquilamente en la misma cama que él. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos, sacó un billete de la cartera lo dejó en la cómoda y se fue corriendo del lugar. Quería olvidar por completo aquel desliz.

Bajo a toda prisa las escaleras del local hasta llegar a la planta baja del local, notaba como con cada paso que daba le dolía más la parte inferior de la espalda.

-¡Joder! Encima fui yo el que recibí ¡Qué asco! Me siento como un jodido maricón, nunca mejor dicho.-Se reprochaba mentalmente mientras salía corriendo del local, no quería que nadie le viese, quería llegar pronto a casa y darse una ducha, limpiarse por completo, se sentía sucio por lo que había ocurrido aquella noche.

* * *

Francis había llegado a su nuevo apartamento, era un ático con ascensor, repleto de todo lujo de detalles, se notaba que la Central no se iba con tonterías, deshizo su maleta y empezó con la misión, sacó de un maletín un montón de folios, reportes y fotos. Todo ello relacionado con la mafia, había fotos de todo tipo de lugares y gente, aquellas fotos no se enfocaban en un simple tipo de mafia sino que abarcaba información de todas aquellas suficientemente importante para llamar la atención de la Central.

Francis empezó a colocar las fotos en una gran pared blanca con alfileres, comenzó a formar como un mapa, un croquis con toda la información que tenía. Al cabo de un tiempo la pared estaba repleta de fotos y post-it de colores, encendió los dos ordenadores que traía con él, introdujo los USBs que tenía en el bolsillo y empezó a copiar la información en los portátiles, miles de videos fueron pasados a ellos.

Francis suspiró, tenía mucho trabajo para hacer, debía encontrar la relación con todas aquellas mafias, todas tenían un objetivo en común que las hacia unirse, ser aliados, la Central sabía perfectamente que la unión era poder, debían encontrar aquello que todas ansiaban y ofrecer un precio mucho mayor del que producía la alianza, disgregarlas para poder terminar una por una con ellas.

* * *

Antonio abrió lentamente los ojos la luz le cegaba, estuvo más de diez minutos mirando a la nada despejándose, recordaba perfectamente lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior se giró esperando ver a su cliente, odiaba llamarlo así. Suspiró aliviado al ver que ya no estaba.

Se levantó, empezó a vestirse y vio un billete de quinientos encima la mesa, su sangre se heló, observó el billete, le daba asco tocarlo aquello le recordaba en lo que se había convertido, respiró hondo tampoco podía dejarlo allí así que lo guardo en el bolsillo, bajó a la cocina a desayunar y hacerse un café bien cargado.

-Buenos días-Saludo Antonio con la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

-Buenos días- Respondió Natasha con un tono neutro, la única que se encontraba en aquel lugar desayunando, traía en sus manos una taza de leche con cereales.

Antonio se preparó el café con unas madalenas y se sentó en la misma mesa que la rubia, la miró de arriba abajo, podía ver como en su piel blanca como la nieve habían marcas rojas y un gran número de moratones, se preguntó si el mismo lucía igual, pero se dio cuenta que aquellos moratones eran algo más que simples besos. No pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Le preguntó mientras miraba fijamente aquellos ojos fríos como el hielo. La rubia se sobresaltó no estaba acostumbrada a aquel tipo de preguntas.

- Sí-Dijo fríamente mientras le daba un sorbo a la taza de leche. Antonio la volvió a mirar estaba claro que no quería hablar.

-¿I tu?-Le preguntó la rubia mientras le miraba los moratones del cuello y la herida que tenía en los labios.

¿Yo?-Antonio no se esperaba para nada que Natasha se interesase por su integridad física, era surrealista, un tiempo atrás le había intentado matar.

-Yo, estoy bien, un poco cansado, pero nada más-Dijo el moreno sonriente mientras le daba un sorbo al café, la mirada inquisidora de Natasha le hizo sudar frío estaba claro que había visto a través de su mentira.

-La primera vez siempre es la peor, te acostumbrarás. Toma esto-Dijo la rubia mientras sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de su vestido una especie de pote pequeñito con crema y se la daba a Antonio que la miraba sorprendido con los ojos abiertos.

-Es una crema que ayuda a que los moratones desaparezcan rápidamente, úntate un poco en el cuello.-Dijo la rubia mientras se terminaba los cereales y se marchaba de la habitación. Antonio abrió el pote y hizo caso a las recomendaciones de Natasha

-¡Natasha te dejas la crema!-Le gritó Antonio para que no se marchase sin ella.

-Quédatela, tengo más en mi cuarto-Dijo la rubia mientras se marchaba del lugar.

Antonio se quedó un buen rato analizando el comportamiento de Natasha, por lo visto no era tan mala persona como había pensado en un principio.

_Las apariencias engañan-_Dijo en un suspiro mientras le daba un sorbo al café

-Buenos días-Dijo Vincent con un tono fúnebre mientras entraba a la cocina.

-_Bueno, no siempre engañan-_Pensó Antonio al ver como el rubio entraba a la cocina y empezaba a darle trompazos a la máquina de café. _Y yo dándole vueltas de porque la cafetera iba mal ¡Normal! Menudos golpes le da, si la va a abollar.-_Pensó mientras veía asustado como Vincent se preparaba el café.

Vincent dejó el café recién preparado de un golpe en la mesa de Antonio y se sentó con él. Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio desayunando tranquilos, el moreno tenía miedo de decir algo al ver como acababa de tratar la cafetera. Pero fue el mismo rubio el que rompió el silencio.

-¿Cómo estás? Ni te se ocurra decirme que bien sé que no lo estás-Dijo el rubio mientras le miraba con los ojos afilados.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba-Dijo Antonio con un tono neutro, no quería delatar que aquello le había afectado bastante.

-Antonio no me mientas-Le ordenó el rubio mientras la mirada afilada de sus ojos se acentuaba.

-¡¿Y qué quieres que te diga?! ¿Qué me da asco lo que hice ayer? ¿Qué me siento un mero objeto más? He pasado de ser un simple número en la Central a ser una maldita puta ¿Eso quieres que te diga?-Gritó Antonio el cual había perdido por completo los nervios y daba un golpe seco a la mesa.

-Eso está mejor-Dijo Vincent, el cual con tranquilidad se tomaba su taza de café .Antonio se tranquilizo buscó en su bolsillo el bote de pastillas que debía tomarse todas las mañanas, le quedaban muy pocas, debía llamar pronto a Arthur para que le trajeran más, abrió el pote sacó una y se la tomó, ante la mirada curiosa de Vincent.

-No me mires así, no son drogas, es una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza-Le mintió Antonio con descaro. Vincent miró aquel bote con pastillas de colores que se había guardado en el bolsillo.

_Ya, claro aspirinas, y yo soy idiota, ¿Qué mierdas te estás metiendo en el cuerpo?-_Pensó Vincent mientras le observaba, tenía claro que aquello no eran meras aspirinas, ya se encargaría él de descubrir que era aquello.

Vincent se terminó de inmediato el café y se sacó del bolsillo una pequeña bolsa de plástico que contenía cierta sustancia verde, del otro bolsillo sacó el papel de liar y empezó a liarse un porro, ante la mirada atónita de Antonio.

-¿Qué miras? Esta es mi aspirina para el dolor de cabeza-Le dijo con mala fe el rubio mientras empezaba a preparar un segundo cigarrillo.

-Ten, fúmatelo y relájate que pareces una bomba de relojería a punto de explotar-Dijo el rubio mientras le ofrecía el segundo cigarrillo al sorprendido Antonio, este miró desconfiado, pero terminó por aceptarlo, tenía razón Vincent debía tranquilizarse, el rubio sacó del bolsillo un mechero que le paso a Antonio, este se encendió el cigarrillo y le dio una calada.

-Gracias-Le dijo el moreno mientras veía a los ojos a Vincent.

-''Hump'' -Pronunció Vincent con una sonrisa torcida

Estuvieron más de quince minutos en silencio, tranquilos disfrutando de aquella sustancia verde hasta que el rubio rompió el silencio.

-Antonio ,¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?-Dijo Vincent, los ojos del moreno se pusieron de inmediato sobre los suyos notó como sus ojos evitaban el contacto directo y miraban el suelo, supo de inmediato que aquello no era bueno.

-Dime-Dijo Antonio en un susurro, sabía perfectamente lo que iba a preguntar, le sorprendía que aún no se lo hubiese preguntado.

-¿Como está tu hermano?-Preguntó Vincent en un susurro. Antonio sabia que aquella pregunta tendría que afrontarla antes o después, pero saberlo lo era sinónimo de estar preparado. Se mantuvo unos cinco minutos en silencio.

-Desde que tu hermano y tú os marchasteis del orfanato para entrar en la Central, él siempre me enviaba cartas diciéndome como estaba y como le iba la vida, pero hace aproximadamente más de un año que no he tenido noticias de él.-Vincent volvió a cortar el silencio con un tono amargo, se hacia una idea de porque Paulo no le había enviado ninguna carta más.

Antonio suspiró, y le dijo la verdad a Vincent.

-Está muerto

Los ojos de Vincent se abrieron de par en par, de repente el teléfono de Antonio empezó a sonar, era Arthur descolgó la llamada de inmediato.

-Antonio, Francis necesita tu ayuda, está noche a las nueve tenéis que ir Vincent y tu a su apartamento, te mando la localización por GPS, sé puntual-Dijo Arthur con prisa y colgó.

Antonio se quedó mirando el teléfono había recibido demasiada información en muy poco tiempo, le comunicó la orden a Vincent y se marchó de la sala, sabía que estaba huyendo de la situación pero no se sentía con fuerzas en ese momento para contarle la verdad.

_Lo siento Vincent-_Pensó el moreno mientras se marchaba.

* * *

Arthur se encontraba en su despacho con miles de reportes en su escritorio, eran los resultados de su investigación sobre el supuesto traidor que tenían en su organización, estuvo más de media tarde sin encontrar nada interesante hasta que llegó a sus manos un reporte que le llamó la atención.

Roderich Edelstein- Susurró mientras leía el reporte el cual tenía una foto del austriaco.

* * *

Vincent y Antonio habían llegado puntuales a la cita con Francis, el apartamento se encontraba a unos veinte minutos del pub así que cogieron el coche de Vincent un deportivo descapotable, pero tuvieron que dejarlo a unos cinco minutos del destino debido a que era una zona solo peatonal y no podían entra con él. Vincent aparcó y cerró el coche.

-Adiós cariño, si alguien te toca morirá no te preocupes-Dijo Vincent mientras se despedía de su ''chica''.

-Oye Vincent, ¿Por qué lo cogiste naranja? Eso le resta elegancia, tu coche parece una bombona de butano.-Dijo inocentemente Antonio mientras se acomodaba la ropa, un traje negro de corte clásico.

-¿¡Bombona de butano?! ¿¡Pero tú qué demonios dices?!-Gritó enfadado Vincent mientras le daba una colleja a Antonio por insultar a su chica.

Antonio se sobó la nuca, le había dolido barbaridades aquel golpe, se apuntó mentalmente que no debía hacer bromas sobre el coche de Vincent.

Llegaron de inmediato al apartamento de Francis, el cual les esperaba con una gran cena preparada por él mismo.

-Pasad, pasad, no os quedéis en la puerta-Saludó alegre el francés mientras abría la puerta del apartamento.

-¡Francis!¡Te he echado de menos!-Gritó emocionado Antonio mientras se abalanzaba sobre él a darle un abrazo. Francis no perdió la oportunidad y aprovechó para meter mano. Vincent de quedo estático en la puerta mirando la escena.

_No sabía que Antonio tenía pareja¿¡Cómo puede este tío soportarlo?!_-Pensó Vincent al ver la cariñosa escena, Francis al darse cuenta de la cara del rubio no dudo en invitarlo a unirse.

-Tú debes ser Vincent, Arthur me ha enviado información sobre ti, no te quedes ahí en la puerta que el tito Francis tiene amor para todos-Dijo mientras le unía a invitarse al cariñoso abrazo.

_¿Qué demonios? ¿Me acaba de invitar a hacer un trío? Espera...¿Información sobre mi?¡Me ha estado espiando!-_Pensó Vincent mientras entraba al apartamento y se alejaba lo más que pudo de Francis, según Vincent el francés pervertido acosador.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, Vincent se dio cuenta que había confundido la relación de aquellos dos y que solo eran buenos amigos. Pero eso no quito que se alejase todo lo posible de aquel francés.

-Bueno, vais a estar pensando porque Arthur os a citado aquí, en realidad necesito ayuda, quiero que veáis una cosa haber si pensáis lo mismo que yo, Seguidme.-Francis se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió al estudio, Antonio y Vincent le siguieron de inmediato.

_Enseñarnos algo...¡Este tío nos va a secuestrar! ¡Seguro que nos lleva al cuarto oscuro!_-Pensó Vincent mientras crujía los nudillos preparado para hacer frente a Francis si se le ocurría intentar algo.

Al llegar al estudió vieron una pared enorme llena de fotos, formando un croquis de información, Francis les explicó su misión y les preguntó su opinión sobre la información recolectada.

-Es como si supieran que la Central está tras ellos-Susurró Vincent al ver todas aquellas fotos.

-Saben que vamos tras ellos-Afirmó con frialdad Antonio, pero se quedó mirando una foto donde salía Lovino con el brazo ensangrentado, recordó de inmediato aquella escena.

-Creo que tenemos algún topo en la central, además las mafias se están uniendo para hacernos frente-Habló Francis con una voz segura y potente.

-Lo del topo ya se sabía-contestó con sencillez Antonio.

-¿¡Cómo que se sabía?!-Preguntó sorprendido Francis.

-Mi reporte sobre Lovino fue saboteado

Francis guardo mentalmente aquella información, hablaría seriamente con Arthur de aquello.

* * *

Antonio y Vincent se dirigían al coche luego de la charla con Francis, habían concluido que la central tenía un topo y que estaban uniendo fuerzas contra ellos.

-Oye Vincent ¿No has oído nada ahora mismo?-Preguntó Antonio al haber escuchado unos pasos siguiéndoles.

-Yo no he oído nada, ¿No me digas que tienes miedo?-Dijo El rubio mientras se reía.

Continuaron andando unos minutos hasta que Antonio volvió escuchar aquellos pasos esta vez no lo dudó, sacó del bolsillo la pistola, apunto hacia el lugar donde había escuchado los pasos y disparó.

-¿¡Qué demonios haces?!-Gritó sorprendido el rubio ante la acción de Antonio.

-Se oyó un gritó ahogado cerca de ellos, los ojos de Vincent de abrieron de par en par, solía olvidar quien era en realidad Antonio, este se acercó poco a poco a su víctima. Un hombre castaño de una edad similar a la de ellos, con un brazo sangrando debido al disparó de Antonio.

-¿Le conoces?- Pregunto el moreno, Vincent se fijo en la cara de aquel hombre, se dio cuenta de que si que le conocía.

-Es uno de los hombres que trabajan para Feliciano siempre intentó encontrar alguna escusa para quitarme el Distrito rojo y dirigirlo él, más de una vez me ha puesto en un aprieto.

-Habías tenido suerte mafiosillo, ¿Verdad? Enterarte de que en realidad Vincent es un espía y que yo trabajo para la Central ¿Qué notición, no? Debes estar contento- Le susurró al oído al italiano que se encontraba en el suelo con una sonrisa torcida que asustó hasta a Vincent.

-Qué pena de que te hayamos descubierto, ¿No crees?- Dijo con aquel tono fúnebre.

-¡Yo no estaba siguiéndolos! ¡Lo juro!¡ No diré nada, haré lo que sea, pero por favor no me mates!-Gritó desesperado el italiano mientras se pasaba la mano por la herida.

Antonio sonrió con aquella sonrisa macabra que nunca había visto Vincent, un escalofrío sacudió al rubio, le daba miedo ver a Antonio de aquella manera.

- Mátalo Vincent-Le dijo con un tono serio que no admitía replica, el rubio abrió los ojos de par en par, no esperaba que el moreno le pidiese aquello. Antonio se dio cuenta de la cara de sorpresa del rubio.

- A mi no me quedan balas-Dijo con sencillez Antonio mientras una mirada acusadora se colocaba sobre Vincent. Este apuntó al italiano con firmeza la cual empezó a desaparecer cuando su víctima hablo.

-Por favor, Vincent. Mi familia, mi hija de seis meses ¿La has visto verdad? Es preciosa. No puedes dejarla sin un padre que la cuide, sabes que su madre murió en el parto, Vincent por favor.-Le suplicó el italiano mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

La mirada de Antonio se intensificó, sabía que si Vincent no disparaba ambos terminarían muertos.

-Vincent, ¿¡Acaso no sabes lo que haría la mafia si se entera de lo que somos?! Nos van a torturar hasta la muerte y lo mismo con tu hermana.-Gritó desesperado Antonio.

-Juró que no diré nada, pero por favor déjame cuidar de mi hija, no quiero que termine en un orfanato y tenga una vida como la mía. Por favor...-Susurró el joven italiano.

Vincent se encontraba a punto del colapso mental, pero aquellas últimas palabras del italiano le hicieron decantarse por una opción que sabía que se arrepentiría, aquello le recordaba demasiado a su vida, sabía que si nunca hubiese pisado aquel orfanato no estaría en esa situación. No le deseaba aquello a nadie.

-Lo siento Antonio, no puedo hacerlo...-Susurró Vincent mientras bajaba el arma y sus ojos se posaban sobre el suelo, en ese instante de confusión el italiano se levanto y echó a correr lo más rápido posible, pero no llegó muy lejos una bala le atravesó por la espalda el corazón y cayó muerto al instante.

Los ojos de Vincent se abrieron de par en par cuando vio que Antonio había disparado a sangre fría sin dudarlo un segundo, este se giró y le mostró una sonrisa triste.

-Me alegro que no seas un monstruo como yo Vincent, Paulo estaría orgulloso.-Dijo Antonio mientras guardaba el arma y se dirigía hacia al cadáver.

-Ayúdame Vincent debemos llevarlo al auto, hay que deshacerse del cadáver, demos ir al puerto, hay un yate que es de la Central lo haremos desaparecer en medio del mar.-Dijo Antonio tranquilo mientras se acercaba al hombre muerto.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios dices?! ¿Acaso no te afecta lo más mínimo acabar con la vida de un ser humano? Tenía familia, ¿Sabes?¡Una hija de seis meses!-Gritó nervioso Vincent al ver la tranquilidad con la que actuaba Antonio.

-Desde que perdí mi familia, que esto no me afecta, ¿Sabes? Recordar todas y cada una de las noches, como murió mi hermano delante de mí, como era torturado en una sala contigua a la mía, además súmale que en la otra estaba uno de mis mejores amigos, no en mejores condiciones que mi hermano y la desesperación de no saber si algún día aquello terminaría. ¿De verdad crees que me va a importar la vida de un maldito italiano? Que inocente eres Vincent-Dijo Antonio con la mirada perdida.

Empezó a reírse de forma macabra con la mirada totalmente perdida, Vincent se dio cuenta que aquel no era Antonio, era una persona totalmente diferente la que hablaba en ese mismo instante.

Vincent se acercó a él, el cual no paraba de producir aquella risa macabra que odiaba el rubio, intentó hacerle volver pero no había respuesta, terminó por darle un puñetazo que casi le tira al suelo, Antonio abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras con una mano se sobaba el moflete dolorido, sus ojos volvieron a tener su brillo característico.

-Ayúdame a llevar el cadáver al coche-Dijo el rubio mientras intentaba mover al muerto, odiaba lo que estaba haciendo en aquel momento, pero el daño ya estaba hecho de que servía arrepentirse ahora, el rubio suspiró debía asumir sus acciones y ahora debía trasladar el cadáver hacia el yate que había nombrado Antonio, este se unió al transporte del italiano, no se dirigieron la palabra durante todo el viaje.

* * *

Luego de unos veinte minutos en coche con un incomodo silencio llegaron al puerto donde estaba el yate, ambos bajaron del coche y se retaron con la mirada.

-¿Cuál es?-Pregunto con frialdad Vincent.

Antonio buscó entre sus bolsillos su Smartphone, abrió la agenda y llamó a Arthur, luego de unos instante el inglés contestó.

-¿Qué ocurre?-La voz del inglés destilaba preocupación sabia que Antonio no llamaba para tonterías y menos a tal hora de la madrugada.

-¿Cual es el número del yate?-Preguntó el moreno con impaciencia.

-¿El yate? ¡Para qué demonios quieres tu el yate! ¿¡Que ha ocurrido?!-La voz de Arthur sonaba totalmente alterada al imaginarse porque su agente necesitaba el yate.

-Un hombre muerto, la escena ha sido limpiada pero sería conveniente que mandases a alguno de tus hombres a limpiarla de nuevo, te mando la ubicación del suceso-Contestó el moreno mientras abría un archivo y lo enviaba vía email a Arthur.

-Joder Antonio eso está a escasos minutos del centro ¿¡Como se te ocurre realizar un asesinato ahí!? Bueno da igual, ¿A quién ha sido?-Preguntó Arthur intentando parecer tranquilo, evidentemente no lo consiguió.

-Vincent, ¿Quien era?-Preguntó el moreno, Vincent le miraba sorprendido no se podía creer la normalidad con la que actuaba Antonio.

-¡Y yo qué sé!, no me sé los nombres de esos malditos italianos, solo sé que trabajaba para la Cosa Nostra- Dijo Vincent intentando actuar con tranquilidad, pero en su voz se notaban los nervios del momento.

-No lo sé Arthur, te mando una foto, seguro que encuentras algo en la base de datos-Contestó el moreno mientras se dirigía al maletero, lo abría y le hacia una foto a la cara del italiano. Vincent se quedó helado con aquella acción.

-Cuando sepa algo del italiano te enviaré la información estate atento además mañana a primera hora quiero que me envíes un reporte detallado de todo lo que acaba de ocurrir.-Habló Arthur con una voz solemne que no admitía replica.

-De acuerdo ¿Algo más?-Dijo el moreno mientras cerraba el maletero del coche y se dirigía al lado de Vincent.

-El yate es el número 7, desplázate una media hora mar adentro. Las cámaras acaban de ser desconectadas. Ten cuidado.-Advirtió Arthur antes de colgar, Antonio guardó el teléfono y se dirigió a buscar el yate haciendo una señal para que Vincent le siguiera.

Lo encontraron al poco tiempo, era un yate de tamaño mediano bastante modesto para no llamar la atención, Antonio se subió a él seguido de Vincent, para poder entrar en él debía colocar su huella en un panel electrónico que había cerca de la puerta, apretó el dedo índice sobre el panel y una luz verde apareció.

-Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Entrada permitida-Dijo con voz autómata el panel y la puerta del yate se abrió. Entre los dos cargaron al italiano hacia el interior del yate, que nada tenía que ver con el exterior, el interior era totalmente el de uno de primera clase. Vincent se tumbó en uno de los sofás, respiró hondo estaba agotado tanto física como mentalmente.

-Puedes quedarte descansando ahí, yo me encargo del resto no te preocupes-Dijo Antonio con una sonrisa mientras arrastraba al italiano a la azotea del yate.

Luego de estar un rato tumbado en el sofá intentando calmarse de todo lo ocurrido, no tuvo éxito y se levantó , suspiró hondo y subió a la azotea del yate a ayudar a Antonio.

_Joder, Íbamos a ayudar al francés pervertido con su misión...¿¡Cómo demonios he terminado en un yate con un italiano muerto y un español que da miedo?!-_Pensó Vincent mientras subía las escaleras, al subir vio de inmediato a Antonio con unas bolsas de basura negra y unos guantes blancos.

-Hola, Vincent, no hace falta que estés aquí yo me ocupo de todo-Dijo el moreno mientras abría las bolsas de par en par con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿¡Por qué demonios sonríes ?!-Gritó Vincent mientras se colocaba un par de guantes blancos.

Antonio enmudeció y la sonrisa se borró por completo.

-Porque Paulo antes de morir me dijo que no quería verme triste, es duro ¿Sabes?-Contestó el moreno con la voz apagada mientras cortaba un trozo largo de cuerda y lo ataba a una pierda enorme.

Vincent apartó la mirada, el tema de su hermano, era un tema delicado, tanto para él como para Antonio, decidió guardar silencio y ayudar al moreno a atar la cuerda al italiano junto con la piedra para que se hundiera para siempre, por último guardaron al italiano dentro las bolsas gigantes de basura y lo echaron por la borda. En aquel momento Vincent sintió como algo moría dentro de él.

Antonio se sentó en el suelo del yate con la espalda apoyada en la borda de este.

-¿Nunca has matado a nadie, verdad Vincent?-Dijo Antonio mientras veía con tristeza el rostro de rubio, tardó unos minutos en contestar pero finalmente lo hizo.

-No...-Dijo en un suspiro y apartaba la vista la suelo.

-Siento lo de hoy-Contestó el moreno mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos el paquete de tabaco, le ofreció uno a Vincent y se encendió el suyo.

-No es tu culpa-Contestó mientras le prendía fuego al cigarro.

-_No es mi culpa...-_Suspiró Antonio con una sonrisa torcida mientras le daba una calada al cigarro.

-¿Sabes? La primera vez que maté a alguien fue a los doce-Dijo Antonio mientras expulsaba el humo de los pulmones, Vincent sintió como se tensaban todos los músculos de su piel, a esa edad estaban juntos en el orfanato.

-No hagas esa cara, fue en defensa propia-Se defendió el moreno tras ver la cara descolocada del rubio.

-¿Recuerdas cuando mi hermano y yo nos escapamos aquel día de tormenta?-Le preguntó Antonio con nostalgia.

Vincent afirmó aquello con la mirada, claro que lo recordaba, el mismo y su hermana salieron en plena tormenta a buscarlos y los siguientes días tuvo que estar acostado en la cama del resfriado que había cogido.

-Pues no nos escapamos.

* * *

_**Ya esta :D**_

_**Bueno, poco a poco la historia irá tomando un tono más oscuro, no esperéis mucho pastel ni arco iris xD**_

_**perdón por faltas de ortografía y demás locuraaaaas**_

_**PD:El italiano que muere es uno random xDDDDDDD**_

_**Voy a contestar los review que no tienen cuenta :D**_

_**ItzelDurand: A veces creo que Antonio me sale muy fuera de lugar con su comportamiento xDDDD, pero este Antonio es un Antonio Yandere (?), pero un Antonio más cariñoso no pega en el fic xDDD a veces intento poner alguna escena más ligera, porque me está saliendo un fic muy muy dramón. jajajajaa. Gracias por el review, me motivan muchooo :DDDDDDD**_

**Guest:**_** Gracias otra vez por el review :D, tus comentarios me animan mucho a continuar con el fic, el pobre Vincent lo intenta pobrecito... jajajaja, y sobre la persona mala malisima (?) jajajaja, pues poco a poco iré dejando pistas en el fic, :D espero que este a la altura... xDDD. Un besoooooo muy grande :D**_

_**¿Y vosotros quien creéis que es el que malo de la pelicula? jajajajaja. Tengo curiosidad xD :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola, nuevo capitulo :DDDD**_

_**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Pero he estado muy liada estas semanas y no he tenido tiempo para escribir.**_

_**¡Espero que compense el capi! (Que tampoco es muy largo, T.T )**_

* * *

Un joven Antonio veía por la ventana del autobús con melancolía como una familia feliz sujetaba de la mano sus dos hijos también sonrientes. Odiaba aquellas familias felices que parecía que serían capaces de hacerle frente a todo por mantenerse unidos, la madre protectora que daría la vida por sus hijos y el padre que se molía trabajando para que a su familia no le faltase de nada. Lo odiaba porque él nunca había tenido aquello, envidiaba aquellos hijos que serían queridos con todo su ser por sus padres y vivirían ajenos al dolor que producía no tenerlos.

Siempre que le preguntaba a su hermano mayor porque sus padres no estaban con ellos intentaba evadir la dura realidad, la primera vez a los tres años le dijo que sus padres eran superhéroes que tenían que salvar el mundo y no podían ir con ellos. Se lo creyó con todo su ser, al fin y al cabo era un niño, más tarde cuando descubrió que los superhéroes no existían volvió a preguntar, su hermano le dijo otra mentira intentando ocultar la dolorosa verdad, esa vez sus padres eran ángeles que estaban en el cielo luego de un trágico accidente de tráfico y ahora les protegían, se lo volvió a creer, pero ahora a los doce años sabía que los ángeles no existían y si lo hacían su ángel guardián de había olvidado de él.

Miró a su hermano sentado tranquilo a su lado el cual era cuatro años mayor, salvando las distancias se parecían muchísimo tenían los mismos ojos verdes y el pelo castaño, solo que este último lo traía recogido en una coleta baja pero lo que más resaltaba en él era una fina cicatriz que le cruzaba el ojo derecho de arriba a abajo.

Decidió volver a preguntar porque sus padres les habían abandonado en aquel maldito orfanato y esa vez no admitió ninguna mentira.

-¿Paulo por qué nuestros padres nos dejaron en el orfanato?-Su voz resonó en los oídos de Paulo como dardos afilados, ahí estaba la pregunta que siempre intentaba evitar a toda costa pero supo en aquel momento que era hora de que supiese la verdad.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Los ojos de Paulo se pusieron sobre la mirada fiera y decidida de Antonio que incluso destilaba cierto odio por mentirle descaradamente tantas veces.

-He oído en el orfanato que tienen miedo de que terminemos como ellos- En sus palabras se podía notar cierto dolor.

-Nuestros padres nos abandonaron porque no tenían dinero para comprar drogas.-Paulo suspiró, por fin se había deshecho de aquel peso que le oprimía siempre que su hermano le preguntaba sobre el tema pero sintió un dolor en el pecho al ver los ojos de Antonio abrirse de par en par tras aquella noticia.

-¿Nuestros padres eran unos _yonkies_?-Preguntó en un susurro mientras las lágrimas se apelotonaban en la comisura de sus ojos, de todas las causas que se había imaginado aquella fue la única que nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza. Paulo desvió la mirada, aquella pregunta describía perfectamente lo que pensaba sobre sus padres.

-¿Están vivos?-Volvió a preguntar mientras se fijaba en su hermano que cada vez estaba más nervioso.

-Nuestra madre murió de una sobredosis y nuestro padre en un tiroteo -Paulo volvió a suspirar sabía que estaba siendo demasiado directo, pero si quería la verdad la obtendría.

Antonio trago la hiel que se acumulaba en su garganta y cerró los ojos que ardían amenazando con mostrar una cascada de lágrimas, había sido un duro golpe descubrir aquella verdad pero no admitiría mostrar sus lágrimas en público. Suspiró hondo, intento relajarse y habló.

-No estés así Paulo, ya imaginaba que algo así había pasado ¿Qué persona con sentido común abandona a sus hijos en pleno invierno en una estación de autobuses?-Mintió con descaro mientras veía la cara escéptica de su hermano el cual sabía leer a través de todas sus mentiras.

-No me mientas. Los dos juntos somos sufrientemente fuertes para hacer frente a cualquier familia que aparenta ser feliz.-Dijo en un susurro mientras le abrazaba. Aquel gesto descolocó a Antonio el cual tardo unos momentos en devolverle el abrazo.

-¿Somos una familia verdad?-Preguntó Antonio con tristeza mientras reforzaba el abrazo.

-La más unida que jamás has visto-Contestó con un susurró mientras notaba como las lágrimas de su hermano le humedecían la ropa.

Al llegar al destino bajaron ambos hermanos del autobús y se dirigieron corriendo a la playa, sentir la arena caliente entre los pies y como la brisa húmeda del mar les removía el peinado era una sensación que había valido aquella hora de viaje y saltarse la prohibición de no salir del pueblo en su día libre.

Estuvieron toda la tarde allí en la playa tumbados disfrutando de aquel sol abrasador y el agua salada de la playa hasta que tocó la hora de marcharse.

-Paulo, ¿Dónde estaba la parada de autobuses?-Preguntó un joven Antonio mientras se colocaba su mochila roja a la espalda y miraba entretenido la marea de gente que paseaba por la playa.

-A diez minutos de aquí, dame la mano y no te sueltes que hay mucha gente-Dijo con voz autoritaria mientras sujetaba con fuerza la mano de su hermano, pero no transcurrieron ni diez minutos cuando su corazón se detuvo por un instante al notar como la mano de su hermano se deslizaba de la suya hasta perder por completo el contacto, un empujón le hizo perder el equilibrio y con ello a su hermano que gritó su nombre antes de ser callado por una persona desconocida.

Al levantarse del suelo y fijar la vista su corazón volvió a pararse por segunda vez consecutiva al haber perdido de vista a su hermano y no tener ni rastro de donde se encontraba. Empezó a correr gritando su nombre desesperado dando empujones a la gente hasta llegar a un callejón oscuro y desolado sin rastro de vida en él hasta que oyó la voz de su hermano gritar. No lo dudo y entró corriendo en él, su vista vagaba por el callejón a la espera de encontrar a su hermano, corrió adentro de él hasta que llego al final de este, pero aquello que vio le dejó helado aquel depravado intentaba abusar de su hermano que no mostraba síntomas de vida. Su sangre hervió al ver aquella escena, el cual no lo dudó y se lanzó contra aquel hombre con el puño en alto.

Antonio poco a poco abrió los ojos y mareado observó como aquel hombre peleaba con su hermano pero su corazón se desbocó al observar como aquel misterioso hombre sacaba una navaja del bolsillo e intentaba acuchillar su hermano, aún notaba su cuerpo pesado y descoordinado debido a cierta sustancia ilegal que aquel hombre le había inyectado además su vista aún no enfocaba del todo, pero no dudo cuando su hermano cayó al suelo y aquel hombre tenia intención de clavarle aquella navaja hasta que cayese muerto, buscó desesperado algo con que hacerle frente y lo encontró, una piedra, una enorme y rasgada, intentó cogerla con las dos manos pero era inútil sus fuerzas en aquel momento eran nulas, pero un grito desgarrador de su hermano hizo que todas sus fuerzas volvieran, cogió la piedra, corrió y la lanzó con todas sus energías a la cabeza de aquel hombre que cayó de inmediato al suelo creando un charco enorme de sangre a su alrededor.

Los ojos de ambos hermanos se abrieron de par en par al ver aquella escena, aquel hombre no se movía y por la cantidad de sangre alrededor no parecía que lo volviese a hacer más.

De repente un rayo partió el cielo en dos y la lluvia empezó a caer.

* * *

-Bueno, eso es todo.-Dijo Antonio mientras le daba una calda al cigarro y miraba de reojo a Vincent que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Yo haría lo mismo si alguien toca a mi hermana-Sentenció mientras apretaba con fuerza los nudillos.

-Luego de eso tuvimos varias citas con la policía y como no, con la Central que vio ''cierto potencial'' en nosotros. ¿Y, tu? ¿Porque entraste en esto?-Dijo el moreno mientras expulsaba el humo de sus pulmones y veía como la mirada del rubio se intensificaba aun más.

-Venganza-Dijo en un suspiro mientras fijaba la vista en la infinitud del mar.

-¿Venganza? Te veía una persona más racional-Dijo con una sonrisa sin apartar la vista del rubio.

-¿Racional? Al fin y al cabo los humanos somos animales-Contestó mientras le dedicaba una mirada fiera a Antonio que le mostró una sonrisa cínica.

-Tienes razón, ¿Sabes qué?-Preguntó con una enorme sonrisa al ver la cara de curiosidad del rubio que de inmediato colocó una mirada inquisidora sobre el moreno que ensancho más las sonrisa.

-Mañana voy a visitar a tu hermana-Dijo mientras se reía de la cara de pocos amigos que había colocado el rubio.

* * *

**_Bueno, poco a poco la historia va tomando forma ^^_**

**_El próximo capitulo prometo acción, que sea más largo y que salga Lovi jajajaaja_**

**_Voy a contestar todos los reviews aquí, es que luego de tanto tiempo sin pasarme por la página creo que es mejor contestarlos ahora. ^^_**

**_Muchas gracias a todos ellos me animan muchísimo a continuar *besos* y a todos los lectores que la leen también muchos besoooooos_**

_**Guest:**_ _Sheee, Vincent en el fondo tiene una mente muy sucia (?) jajajajaja. Sobre Paulo lo he explicado en este capi es el hermano mayor y protector jajajaa (Quiero uno así T.T). La historia ya empieza a tener ese tono oscuro que poco a poco irá a más y ya no falta mucho para descubrir quien es malo, malisimo jejejejejeejeje. Besoooos_

**PurpleMinimalist**:_ Jajajaja italiano random xD tenía que cargarme a alguien pues fue al extra xD. Espero que continue gustandote, porque va a continuar así toda la historia xDDD_

**TimeAfterTime7**:_ Muchas graciaaaaaas. Qué ilusión que te guste :D_

**_yo_**: _¡Claro que habrá Spamano! La cosa es como irá, je je je je (*risa malvada*) xDD_

**_kawaiigiirl:_** _Shee aquí al pobre Antonio le he colocado un drama de vida que da penita hasta a mi alcohol hace mucho, pero yo creo que tanto no xDDDD. Lo del turno, Lovi le tiene ganas, que el el un machote (?) jajajajaja_

_** ¡Hasta pronto!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**¡Hola!**_

_** Primero que nada disculparme por tener tanto tiempo abandonado este fic,(Y todos los que tengo), he tenido una temporada bastante mala y no tenía ánimos para escribir nada, ¡Pero ahora estoy mucho mejor! Y espero actualizar mas seguido.**_

_**¡Besos!**_

* * *

El sonido estridente del despertador hizo despertar inmediatamente a Lovino, el cual apagó aquella molesta melodía lanzando el despertador con todas sus fuerzas hacia la pared de enfrente, dejando un hueco en ella y un destrozado despertador.

-Mierda de día-Susurró Lovino aún con la voz ronca al notar como incluso después de descansar le dolía la parte inferior de la espalda haciéndole recordar lo que había ocurrido aquella noche.

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad se levantó de la cama, marchándose directamente a la cocina a por un café bien cargado, recordó que la razón por la que el despertador había sonado tan temprano era que tenía una revisión médica en el hospital a causa de la herida de bala en su brazo.

Al desnudarse para darse un baño se observó en el espejo del baño pero su atención se centró directamente en aquellos hematomas que abundaban en el cuello y en el pecho, su mano instintivamente recorrió los del pecho recordando el calor de aquella noche, la pasión desenfrenada que sintió y aquellos ojos verdes que brillaban como los de un depredador.

-¡¿Pero en qué demonios estoy pensando?! ¡Joder! Necesito una buena mujer esta noche.-Gritó para sí mismo al darse cuenta del camino que estaban siguiendo sus pensamientos, un camino que odiaba pero que extrañamente surgía a menudo en su cabeza.

* * *

Antonio despertó en la cama del yate, notó todos sus músculos pesados y un gran cansancio debido a las escasas horas dormidas y el gran trabajo realizado por la noche. Como un autómata se levantó, se duchó y empezó a redactar el informe para Arthur.

-Buenos días- Dijo una voz fúnebre y ronca que hizo a Antonio dar un salto de la silla.

-Buenos días Vincent-Dijo en un susurró apagado al observar como el rubio iba cara a la cafetera sin estrenar de la cocina y pulsaba los botones de esta como si quisiera partirla en dos.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó el rubio con una mirada afilada hacia el reporte de Antonio mientras dejaba de un golpe seco la taza de café en la mesa donde casi se sale el contenido de esta.

-Tranquilo no coloqué tu rechazo a disparar a un potencial enemigo-Dijo Antonio mientras daba un sorbo a su café con leche.

-Entonces deduzco que tampoco escribiste que te se fue la pinza cuando le disparaste-Contestó el rubio a aquel ataque, recibiendo una mirada furibunda de Antonio.

-Vamos a tener un buen día, ¿Si?-Contestó Antonio mientras enviaba el reporte a Arthur vía email.

-Hoy no es un buen día-Dijo tajante mientras rebuscaba entre sus bolsillos una cajetilla de cigarrillos y le prendía fuego a uno.

-¿Cómo que no? Hace sol, temperatura perfecta, la brisa del mar, la gaviotas...-Antonio no pudo terminar su enumeración de cosas fantásticas a causa de Vincent.

-Vas a ver a mi hermana-Dijo mientas crujía los nudillos de las manos con claras intenciones homicidas.

-Eso hace un día ideal-Dijo el moreno con un tono alegre que fue bajando de volumen al ver el aura oscura que empezaba a rodear al holandés.

-Antonio, te recuerdo que se como tirar a un muerto por la borda...

* * *

Lovino bajó de la limosina que paró delante del hospital, miró con prepotencia a los trabajadores que estaban fumándose un cigarrillo en la puerta de este y entró directo al mostrador.

-Lovino Vargas-Dijo con un tono de superioridad a la joven recepcionista que mostraba una enorme sonrisa, una piel bronceada y el pelo recogido en dos lazos que le daban un aire aún más juvenil.

-Buenos días, espere su turno que ahora mismo le llamaremos-Dijo la recepcionista mientras veía la lista de citas donde figuraba su nombre y lo repasaba con un fluorescente para indicar que había acudido.

-¿Esperar? Soy Lovino Vargas-Dijo con aún más prepotencia que antes, su abuelo era el dueño de hospital y él nunca esperaba.

-Y yo soy Sey, encantada de conocerle pero llega quince minutos tarde así que por favor espere su turno que cuando podamos le atenderemos-Dijo la recepcionista empezando a cansarse de su actitud.

-Nunca te había visto por aquí debes ser nueva, así que te voy a informar como van las cosas aquí, me llamo Lovino Vargas y Roma Vargas es mi abuelo, es el dueño del hospital y por ende quien te paga el sueldo a fin de mes, así que mi viejo se enfadaría si sabe que su nieto está sufriendo en la sala de espera sin ser atendido en su propio hospital, ¿Lo captas?-Dijo Lovino mientras la fusilaba con la mirada, era de buena mañana y su humor era aún peor si cabía.

-¿Eres el nieto de Roma?¡Perdona, no me había dado cuenta! La doctora Emma le está esperando en su consulta-Dijo Sey apurada tras aquel garrafal error, su economía no era nada del otro mundo y necesita ese trabajo para poder llegar a fin de mes.

Tras aquel incidente Lovino entró a la consulta de Emma, la cual estaba sentada en su escritorio mirando ciertas radiografías que supuso que eran de su brazo.

-¡Hola Lovi!¿Cómo te encuentras?-Dijo Emma la cual se levantó corriendo a abrazarle.

-_Dios que buena que está, una mujer así es lo que necesito esta noche_-Pensó Lovino mientras le correspondía el gesto y le decía que se encontraba perfectamente.

-¿Has visto la nueva recepcionista? Es una de mis mejores amigas, ¿A qué es guapa?-Dijo Emma con un tono sutil y una mirada inquisidora hacia Lovino.

-Vamos que está aquí porque la has enchufado-Le respondió con una sonrisa cínica.

-¿¡Pero qué dices?!-Se río para quitar hierro al asunto, porque Lovino había dado directamente en el clavo, tras aquello le revisó el brazo el cual ya no tenía ninguna señal que recordase aquel incidente.

-El brazo parece estar en perfecto estado, pero voy a hacer una radiografía para comprobar que está completamente curado, baja a rayos y que te hagan una, cuando esté te llamo por megafonía.

-Oye Emma, ¿No te apetecerá cenar conmigo esta noche, verdad?-Dijo Lovino mientras los nervios le consumían.

-He quedado con Sey esta noche para ir a cenar, ¿Te quieres venir con nosotras?¡Es muy simpática y está soltera! Seguro que os hacéis amigos-Dijo Emma sin darse cuenta de la cita a solas que le había pedido Lovino.

-_Mierda,¿ Es qué nunca podré tener una cita con ella? Pero ahora que lo pienso la chica de la recepción era bastante guapa, Emma es muy bella también, ir a cenar con dos bellezas, luego un poco de alcohol, música, fiesta, mi cama, dos chicas para mí..._-Lovino empezó a perderse en sus pensamientos de como terminaría haciendo un trió con las dos.

-¿Qué me dices?-Preguntó la rubia al darse cuenta que su amigo se había perdido en sí mismo.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Sí!-Gritó emocionado mientras salía de la habitación camino a por la radiografía.

_-¡Si al final hoy será un buen día! ¡Soy un campeón!-_Pensó Lovino orgullosos de sí mismo.

* * *

En ese mismo instante Antonio aparcó su coche en el parking del hospital, dirigiéndose hacía en interior de este, en concreto a la recepción donde se encontraba Sey.

-¡Buenos días!-Gritó alegre Antonio con una enorme sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes blancos.

-Buenos días-Dijo con un tono similar Sey que agradecía que después de Lovino y una mañana de perros una persona se mostrase alegre con ella, además observó el ramo de flores enorme que traía consigo, lo cual le pareció un regalo precioso.

-¿Está la doctora Emma? Vengo de parte de Vincent-Dijo Antonio rezando para poder ver a su amiga después de tanto tiempo.

-¿De su hermano? ¿Su hermano le trae un ramo de flores? ¿Eres jardinero y Vincent te ha contratado para alegrarle el día a Emma?¡Si en el fondo no es tan frío! Pasa a verla ahora le aviso que vas, es la habitación del fondo a la derecha-Dijo Sey ilusionada con aquel regalo que iba para su amiga.

Antonio sonrío, su plan de infiltrarse en el hospital y ver a Emma había sido un éxito y encima le traía un bonito regalo para hacer la paces, cuando llegó a su destinó abrió la puerta y entró dentro de esta con una enorme sonrisa pero esta se desvaneció de repente al notar como el ramo de flores caía de sus manos debido a un empujón repentino que le hizo golpear su espalda contra la pared y notar como un brazo hacía presión contra su cuello y una jeringuilla estaba casi en contacto con la piel de su cuello con claras intenciones de ser inyectada en él.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó Emma que había reaccionado por instinto a aquella intromisión tan repentina.

-Hola...Emma...-Dijo Antonio en un susurro debido al susto del momento, no hubiera esperado nunca aquella reacción.

-¿Antonio?...-Dijo Emma sorprendida con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras empezaba a dejar de hacer fuerza contra Antonio y bajaba la jeringuilla de su garganta.

-El mismo- Empezó a reírse para aliviar la tensión del momento y se dirigía a darle un abrazo a su amiga, cuando de repente la fuerza de Emma volvió y la aguja volvía a estar aún más cerca de su garganta.

-¿¡Por qué desapareciste de repente del orfanato?!¿¡Por que nunca contactaste conmigo! ¡Hace seis años que no sé nada de ti! Tienes idea de lo mucho que te he echado de menos...-La voz de Emma paso de un gritó lleno de rencor a un susurró lleno de tristeza, que complementaba con las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

-Lo siento, nunca quise hacerte daño-Fue lo único que contestó mientras la abrazaba.

-Lo sé-Contestó Emma mientras correspondía el gesto con fuerza, tenía miedo de no volverle a ver más, que desapareciese de repente como ocurrió aquel día.

-El ramo de flores es para ti-Dijo Antonio mientras lo recogía del suelo y se lo daba.

-¿Vas a compensar seis años de ausencia con un ramo de flores?-Dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

-Nunca podré compensar esos seis años de ausencia, por cierto estas preciosa-dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

-Tu tampoco estas nada mal, te machacas al gimnasio, ¿No?-Preguntó mientras olía el fresco aroma de las flores.

-Exigencias del trabajo-Tras aquellas palabras la mirada de Emma se colocó directamente sobre sus ojos verdes intentando atravesar aquella mirada verde la cual ahora era mucho más fría de lo que la recordaba

-Estoy trabajando para tu hermano- Contestó de manera fría aquella pregunta que tanto recorrida la mente de Emma pero que no se atrevía a pronunciar por miedo a su respuesta, pero tras aquella respuesta supo de inmediato que él era el agente de élite de la Central que iba a ser el compañero de misión de su hermano y notó como algo en su interior se rompía.

-Esta noche he quedado con unos amigos, ¿Quieres venirte con nosotros? Luego de trabajar para mi hermano te vendrá bien al menos una noche para descansar y despejarte de todo-Dijo Emma de inmediato al saber la realidad sobre su viejo amigo, tenía miedo, mucho miedo de lo que podía encontrar si indagaba en él, la Central no era un paraíso, al revés se parecía más al infierno y estaba aterrada de encontrar a un Antonio frío y desalmado, porque sabía que la Central desgastaba hasta las mejores personas.

-Me encantaría, pero esta noche hay mucho trabajo en el club-Dijo Antonio apenado.

-No te preocupes a las diez paso a por ti, yo hablo con mi hermano-Dijo Emma feliz, deseaba pasar tiempo con él, tenía miedo de que desapareciera de nuevo, quería disfrutar de su compañía hasta que eso ocurriese, porque sabía que iba a ocurrir, al igual que había aparecido de repente se iba a marchar de la misma manera.

Tras aquella charla Antonio se marchó del hospital directo al Distrito Rojo dispuesto a realizar todo su trabajo por la tarde para que Vincent le dejase el día libre, pero antes de llegar al parking vio en la puerta de este a Lovino encendiéndose un cigarrillo, el corazón de Lovino dio un vuelco al ver a aquel hombre delante de él, pero cuando ambas miradas chocaron con fuerza surgió una mirada eléctrica cargada de sentimientos que ni ellos mismos entendían.

-¡Joder! _Mierda de día, mierda de día.. ¿Qué hace el bastardo este en mi hospital?¡¿Qué no puede ocurrirme nada bueno?!-_Pensó interiormente mientras fumaba con nerviosismo y desesperación el cigarrillo que acaba de encenderse.

-¡Ostras, Lovino está esperando a que le llame por megafonía!-Dijo Emma nerviosa tras darse cuenta que se había olvidado de él y que había estado más de media hora en la sala de espera.

* * *

-¿Así que simplemente te marchas esta noche de fiesta? ¡Es sábado!-Gritó enfadado Vincent al enterarse del plan de Antonio.

-Venga Vincent, llevo semanas trabajando todos los días, ¡TODOS!, necesito un día libre o varios.-Argumentó Antonio con seriedad.

-Nada de varios, saldrás hoy y ya lo tienes bien-Dijo con voz autoritaria mientras cruzaba los brazos enfadado.

De repente del reloj de muñeca de Antonio empezó a sonar la alarma que apago de inmediato y empezó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos, pero su corazón dio un vuelco al notar que no estaba lo que buscaba.

-¿Buscas esto?-Dijo Vincent mientras le mostraba el frasco con pastillas que tanto usaba el moreno.

-Dámelas- La voz de Antonio obtuvo un matiz oscuro y frío que le recordó al momento en que asesinó a sangre fría a aquel italiano.

-No son pastillas para la jaqueca y en el frasco no hay ninguna identificación de lo que es, ni quiera sé si esta sustancia es legal.-Contestó El rubio sin inmutarse del tono fúnebre de Antonio, incluso se dispuso a jugar con el frasco.

-¡Dame las malditas pastillas!-Gritó fuera de sí Antonio que se disponía a quitárselas por la fuerza.

-¿Qué clase de droga es?, ¿Diazepan? Lo dudo, demasiado simple que esto sea Valium, ¿Triptaminas, LSD? Si quieres droga de diseño yo tengo lo que quieras y te puedo hacer un precio amigo, pero estoy seguro que tampoco es eso, ¿Qué mierda es esto Antonio?-Dijo Vincent con un tono irónico que sacaba al moreno de sus casillas el cual se dispuso a darle un puñetazo que paró sin ningún esfuerzo.

-Te quedan dos, vas a tener que pedir más, no creo que te duren mucho con lo adicto que eres a ellas.-Contestó el rubio ahora más preocupado por parar los golpes que le daba Antonio cada vez más fuertes y si ningún tipo de patrón, simplemente eran golpes desesperados que no encajaban con su perfil de élite.

-¿¡Dos!? Imposible, ayer quedaban tres.-Contestó preocupado Antonio mientras intentaba recuperar su frasco de pastillas.

-Ya no sabes ni las que te quedan, ¿Ya has duplicado la dosis para sentir su efecto?¿Ya has empezado a sentir la dependencia, la necesidad de tomarlas?-Gritó Vincent preocupado por la salud mental de Antonio, mientras tomaba el brazo de este y paraba el golpe.

-¿¡Y que si ya he duplicado la dosis?!¿¡Y que si las necesito para vivir!?,Dámelas por favor...-Los golpes de Antonio pararon de seco y una mirada triste se colocaba sobre Vincent que sintió como algo se encogía en su interior al verle de aquella manera, le soltó del brazo, le devolvió el frasco y se marchó de la habitación no sin antes prometerse que analizaría la pastilla que había robado del frasco de Antonio.

-Voy a tener que llamar a Arthur para que me traiga más-Suspiró mientras abría el frasco y sin agua ni nada pasaba una pastilla de color rojo por la garganta.

* * *

Lovino se encontraba en la puerta del restaurante vestido con su mejor traje esperando la llegada de Emma y su amiga, fantaseando lo bien que lo iba a pasar con ellas, su ánimo se elevó por las nubes al ver como llegaban con el Mercedes negro de Emma y aún más al ver bajar a esta de él vestida con un vestido rojo corto en el cual mostraba sus perfectas piernas tonificadas, también se fijo en su acompañante que llevaba un traje igual de corto pero de color amarillo que se ajustaba a su figura resaltando todas sus curvas.

-_Voy a tener que disculparme con ella de mi actitud grosera esta mañana_.-Pensó para sí mismo al ver bajar a Sey del coche, pero algo que nunca imagino estaba pasando, su peor pesadilla estaba ocurriendo delante de sus ojos, Antonio había bajado del mismo coche que ellas enfundado en un elegante traje y cogía de la mano a Emma. Creyó que era una pesadilla, se dio un pellizco en la mano para despertarse de aquel mal sueño, pero pudo notar el dolor recorrer su mano lo que le indicaba que no era ningún sueño lo que estaba viendo en ese mismo momento.

-¡Hola Lovino!¡Qué guapo estas! Te presento a mis amigos, ella es Sey-Dijo mientras señalaba a la susodicha.

-Ya la conozco-Dijo mientras le daba dos besos para saludarla.

-¿Así?¡Qué bien! Y este es Antonio ¡Seguro que os hacéis muy amigos!-Lovino se quedó estático mirando la sonrisa de Antonio y la mano que mostraba dispuesta a conceder un apretón de manos a modo de saludo la cual correspondió luego de quedarse helado al verle delante de él.

-Encantado de conocerte Lovino-Dijo en una voz seductora que erizó todo el vello de su piel.

* * *

_**Muchas gracias a todos los reviews que me mandáis, me alegran mucho el día, ¡Sois increíbles! :D Al igual que todos lo lectores que me leéis *.***_

_**En el próximo capi veremos a Antonio y Lovino ''intentando tener una cena normal'' Jajajajajajaa**_

_**¡Gracias por leer! **_

_**Besos :D**_


End file.
